Hitting on all the guys
by Romea
Summary: After the accident Tohru is totally changed, she's hitting on every male member in the Souma family, what will happen? Final Chapter.
1. Awakening

This story is going to be written from different points of view. The beginning of this chapter is written from Tohru's point of view.

Now, what would happen if Tohru lost her memory and became a totally different person? That is for you to read. ^_^

I don't own Fruits Basket...

_Warning_: Tohru being OOC.

**********

**_Chapter I: Awakening_**

_Before the accident_

From Tohru's point of view

"Well, then I'm going!"

Yuki glanced away from the book he was reading. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Honda-san?" 

I smiled softly. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to shop something for dinner. I'll be back soon." 

I put on my shoes and when I stepped outside I took a deep breath, ah, the air was so lovely.

I passed Kyo outside while he was practicing and said bye to him as well.

He nodded and continued kicking...eh... a doll with gray hair and purple eyes that resembled someone very well...When did he get that?

I couldn't help smiling though, I was just so happy being here. Everyone were so terrific...

Hmm, did I get the wallet? I checked my pockets (ah, found it) and took it out, might as well see if there is enough money inside. 

Just that moment a gust a wind passed by.

Oh no! The money flew all over the street... I started chasing them around, being very careless, not thinking about the danger.

It was so it happened... I glanced up with a foolish smile only to see a car, and one second after that I felt the stabbing pain...

It had hit me... It felt like I was flying... When would I hit the ground?

Mother...

Yuki

Kyo was walking around outside, ever since he found out he had been restless.

I didn't know myself what to do...

"Shigure! When is that stupid doctor coming over here?! How long do we have to wait?!" Kyo yelled. Since Shigure couldn't drive he had called Hatori.

It had gone perhaps five minutes since he called but it felt more like five hours.

I looked at the book that lay in my lap. I should have gone with her! Why did I stay home? The book wasn't even good! Well, ok it was good, but now I just felt stupid.

Was I that kind of a person that rather read an enjoyable book than helping those I cared about? Wait, did those people even exist?

Well now it did! Since now I was one. 

God was I pathetic or what, thinking about stupid thoughts so I didn't need to think about her...

"And what about you, you stupid rat! Just sitting there like you don't give a shit about her!"

My attention turned to that idiot cat. God, how I wanted to hit him! "Are you saying it's better to walk around outside, kicking rocks?" I mocked him.

Kyo gasped, shock covering his face. He turned around so I couldn't see his face. "I..." He then turned around angrily towards me. "It's none of your business!"

I heard a car. I almost laughed out of joy. Finally, Hatori was here!

"Everyone get in the car!" Shigure yelled his often joyful voice now covered with traces of concern. I rushed to the car, Kyo already inside and took a seat beside him.

Tohru, please be OK!

Tohru

Mother, where am I? What's this smell... It doesn't smell like home.

I felt someone touching my hair.

"Mother?" I whispered. God, did my voice sound like that?! I must really be sick... A cold maybe? But why did it hurt so, just about everywhere in my body.

"Tohru-kun?" Who was that? I didn't recognize the voice.

"Honda-san, are you awake?" Another voice this time, it was so gently, like I was a very important person to him.

"I don't like this smell..." A third voice said, very manly it was.

I gently opened my eyes. God, my heard hurt so much! Suddenly I saw a quick image of a cat, mouse and a dog. 

I saw a pair of dark eyes staring at me.

He was hot!

Kyo

Tohru opened her eyes. Without thinking I walked closer. I saw her raising her arm towards Shigure, touching his lips with her hand. His lips! What was she doing?! Was she mad?!

Shigure looked surprised at her and so did Yuki.

"Who...?" she whispered. Shigure removed her hand from his lips and held it.

"You're in a hospital. You were hit by a car earlier today, we came to see you," he said softly.

"We?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes, Yuki, Kyo and myself of course." She looked so fragile, well she often did but now she looked extremely fragile lying in that hospital bed.

So weak... I felt like I wanted to protect her from anything that could hurt her. No! No such thoughts, you idiot!

Of course she looked weak! She was covered in bruises and her eyes could barely stay open. Don't be a fool, you've been through worse!

Yuki went to the other side of the bed and looked down.

"Honda-san, how are you feeling?" he said concerned. This time she also raised her hand and touched Yuki's hair.

"So...pretty.." Yuki blushed.

What was going on?! What was she doing? The car must have stroke her head first because clearly she couldn't think straight.

But something deep inside me said I was jealous, that I wanted her to touch me that way also... AH! Stop thinking perverted thoughts! That's Shigure's field, not mine!

"Tohru," I whispered. "Tohru!" I yelled without thinking.

Everyone turned their eyes towards me. God, what had I done!?

"Kyo, is there something you want to tell her?" Shigure wondered.

"Eh..." I felt my face turn to the color of a tomato. "I just, eh, get well! (I yelled angrily at 'get well'.) "Well now that we now you're all right, I guess I'll go...!" I mumbled and rushed out.

Shit!! What had I done? Damn, damn, damn, damn!!!

I was such an idiot...

Shigure

"Are you Honda Tohru's father?" the doctor asked. Father? Hmm, I guess we do share a slight resemblance, both of us were so cute, no doubt, hehe. 

"No, but you can call me her guardian. Her mother passed away and she lives with me now."

"Ok, now let me tell you about her condition. She is going to be fine, her right leg is broken and she has a light concussion. Unfortunately there is something we doctors can't do...it seems like she has amnesia... But she'll hopefully remember everything soon."

"Amnesia?! You mean she can't remember who she is and such things?!"

Hmm, what to do, what to do? I wasn't that kind of person that panicked easily, but still this shocked me. I had no thoughts now, everything was... empty.

"She seems to remember who she is, vague things, perhaps you as well, we're not sure. It disappears after awhile though... She will by time remember more things."

"Thank you doctor for your work."

"I'm just doing my work!" He turned serious again. "She has to stay at the hospital another day but then she can go home. She has to use crutches though. I won't see you for awhile I guess, but take her back in a week or so and we'll remove the cast." (_Author's note:_ I have no idea how long a cast should stay on, but who cares, it's just a story.)

"It's not necessary you do that, doctor. We have a family doctor and he'll gladly do the work. Thank you again."

The doctor nodded and walked away.

Tohru, why had she touched me like that before? Her eyes had also had a strange light in it, almost... seductive. I must have imagined things. 

"Shigure, if it's all right I would like to stay at the hospital tonight. I'll ask for an extra bed," Yuki said.

He must really be worried about her.

"Fine, Hatori will pick you up tomorrow. And, Yuki," I said seriously. He turned around.

"What, Shigure?"

"Don't do anything naughty-" Awwww, pain, so much pain. "Yuuuuuuuuki, there was no need for you to hit me!" No reply, hmph, fine!

Hatori

When Shigure, Yuki and Kyo were inside I didn't want to join them. I would feel like an intruder.

My right hand searched in my pockets for cigarettes but I then remembered you couldn't smoke here. I let it fall down.

Kyo rushed out thirty minutes after and soon after that Shigure and Yuki went as well to talk with the doctor.

I peeked in. Her eyes were opened she wasn't sleeping.

"Honda-kun," I greeted, walking in. 

Her eyes went wide.

"Come closer," she whispered. Her voice sounded weird, not weird really, but not like hers, it was so... husky.

I walked closer.

"You're very handsome," she said, smiling. Huh?! I couldn't help blushing slightly. What did she mean?

"T-thank you..." I said a bit confused.

"I must be very popular," she giggled, "visited by so many handsome men!"

She didn't remember...? It hit me suddenly, amnesia.

"I'm Hatori, a good friend of Shigure. I visit your house sometimes, you sometimes cook meals for me..." my voice becoming quieter for each word.

"Hatori, I would like to know you again."

She stroke my hand that was resting on the bed.


	2. In bed with Yuki

_Note_: Yuki is dreaming in the beginning, that is why his comments and thoughts might sound strange, the dream has no particular meaning... he's just sleeping and when you dream it's often of odd things.

**********

**_Chapter II: In bed with Yuki_**

Yuki

_Everything was glorious, somehow I could gaze into the rays of the sun without getting blinded then at the very middle, yet I saw everything, this didn't strike me as odd though. I turned around, facing a person, who could it be?_

I woke up when I felt someone touching my face.

"Honda-san!" I yelled. The dream started to slip away from me as dreams often do. When I looked at Honda-san I gasped, this was an absolute shock! She was lying beside me on the extra bed stroking my face in a very seductive way. "Wha-what are you doing!? You should be asleep on YOUR bed. This- this is not good!"

"Oh, Yuki, don't you like me? When you talked to me before it sounded like you cared a lot about me..." she whispered.

I jumped up and started pacing nervously around. "I heard you have amnesia... You don't remember me?" I looked at her feeling a bit of grieve. She was my best friend, had she forgotten me?

Honda-san frowned. "I remember one thing, but it is so strange... I see you turning into a mouse, why is that?" 

Honda-san... My mind was crying, the only one outside the family did not remember this? The one person, the one girl I... liked?

"I- I, you don't remember anything about the Junishi? About us? About the Souma family? The...curse?" What can I do? I cannot tell her again... She's was _different_ now, how would she react?

Honda-san frowned again. "Curse, hmm, Junishi, my head hurts so..."

"Please go to bed, you're not feeling well. We'll talk about this tomorrow when we get home, OK?"

She smiled. "I can't believe I'm living with three gorgeous guys, am I lucky or what? All the girls must be soooo jealous of me," she laughed. 

You really don't know us anymore? 

"Eh..." I had no idea what to say. But I couldn't help feeling a bit flattered, thinking she though I was gorgeous. Then it struck me,_ three_ gorgeous guys, SHIGURE, KYO! NANI! I wasn't sure if I should feel flattered anymore. "Well...you should sleep now. In _your_ bed," I added at the end. "I'll watch over you."

"Hehe, don't try anything dirty, or maybe you should." She winked towards me. 

Oh God! This is definitely NOT Honda-san. She would never say something like that and what was with her manners!? 

Honda-san please remember!!

Tohru

I felt confused, but somewhat refreshed. It was like I was finally waking up...

Shigure

"Clean, clean, clean" I sang. "Everything has to be clean! For today my little girlfriend will come home, la la la!!!! Ho ho ho!!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled from the living room. I sighed. It hardly helped anyone or yourself to be annoyed and angry all the time.

"Kyo-kun, everything has to be clean when Tohru arrives! She'll be home in about one hour. Hatori will pick her up."

"Why do I have to clean?" he hissed. Hi hi, because I was lazy.

"Eh, I don't see why I have to explain, your young, I'm an old man," I teased him.

"THAT'S your explanation?!" 

"Why, yes of course. Hmm, I remember, we also have to cook something... what will you make?" Hi hi, Kyo-kun was so funny! 

"What do you mean _I_ make?!" 

What could he be doing? I hoped he was in the living room picking up those books he had left there yesterday. "Well I can't cook..." I sighed, God how stupid he was.

"Fine, but don't irritate me anymore." Kyo disappeared somewhere and I went back to daydreaming. Tohru-kun, when will you remember?

 Did she remember the Junishi at least? If she didn't what would we do?

Kyo

Tohru... Was she really attracted to Shigure and Yuki? She had touched Shigure's lips so gentle and Yuki's hair so loving. Would she touch me like that someday? I shook my head.

Why was I thinking this? I should worry about beating up Yuki not worrying about her, she'll be fine...

Hatori

I was on my way to Shigure, Yuki was sitting beside me and Tohru was resting in the back.

"Hatori," she mumbled. "Hatori." What did she want?

"Yes? Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

She giggled. "No, I just like saying your name." Be patient... She has amnesia and is a feeling bad... Besides I'm a doctor, I know how patients can be, plus she eased my so called suffering a bit.

I glanced at Yuki, he looked very disturbed. "Do you remember anything about yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, Mother, I love her very much, and also some bits about myself, but I don't like to think about it... I rather forget." 

Poor Honda-kun...

"Honda-san!" Yuki burst out. "Don't say such things! Don't forget, you were such a wonderful... person..."

"I'm not a wonderful person anymore?" she asked innocent.

"I... I don't know. I don't know you anymore. I can't tell," Yuki said quietly.

"Yuki..." she whispered. This was the first time I saw her sad since the incident, like she suddenly remembered.

"Do you know where you Mother is?" I asked, I wanted to make sure she didn't imagine her Mother was alive.

"She's gone..." Tohru glanced out the window.

****

**********

Arrei: Thank you. ^_^

Veronica: Thanks! Glad you liked it, I'll try my best.

Inuyashachic515: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Carla: Ha ha ha, it's OK, I get it, thanks!

Bajso: Thanks!

Cat Orange Lover: Thank you!


	3. Momiji's Visitation

**_Chapter III: Momiji's Visitation_**

Kyo

"They are home!" I heard Shigure calling. What should I do? Should I greet her, say _'are you all right_?' Ah, damn! Before I could decide what to do they were already inside. 

I found myself standing right in front of her...

"Hi..." I said a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello," she smiled. "Kyo-kun right?" I jerked up my head surprised, then remembered that Shigure had told me she had amnesia, she didn't remember... even me? How she had helped me, was all that forgotten?

"Yeah..." Would she ever remember... about me? "I gotta go!" 

This had hurt me... more than I admitted, even to myself. I rushed out passed her into the woods.

Everything, everything she had said, was all those memories gone? Was she another person now? Would she act the same around me? Would she still want to be with me if she remembered my curse, my _true_ form?

Yuki

That stupid cat, always rushes away when he's insecure. Not that I would spend my day by thinking about that baka neko. I had another one to worry about, and that was Honda-san.

"Honda-san let me show you to your room."

"Thanks, Yuki. We don't happen by a chance to share rooms?" She winked to me.

"No..." I whispered. Why was my heart beating faster? This wasn't her... but it was... but she wasn't the same! I was feeling rather confused, none of this made sense right now.

"Tohru-kun, let me carry you since your leg's broken," Shigure offered. I hoped Shigure would be careful not to carry her to close to his chest.

Honda-san lit up. "OK!" We started to walk towards her room.

"I don't happen to have a boyfriend?" she asked. "Maybe one of you guys is..." 

I almost stopped breathing. Maybe I should lie? Say I was, but I regretted the thought right after I thought it, I would never do such a thing! Besides this wasn't the mind of the girl I cared so much about.

"Eh, no, you don't have a boyfriend." Shigure was quiet which surprised me; I thought he was going to say he was.

"WHAT? Hehe, I can't believe it, but maybe I'm not pretty enough for you guys?" She looked down at the floor.

"No, you're perfect, it's just that... you're our friend, you don't see us that way." Even though she wasn't acting the way she used to she still was Honda-san. I couldn't bring myself to be to honest with her.

"Really? God, I must have been very dense and stupid! You are guys are so yummy!"

I blushed. I put her bags down on the floor and was about to walk out. Shigure put her down on her bed.

"Wait! Stay, let's talk..." she called out, she sounded desperate. Was she afraid of being alone?

"I'm sorry, but you need your rest."

"Yuki's right," Shigure agreed. "Now sleep..."

"But that's sooo boring! Let's play! Hehe." She winked to the both of us. Before she continued talking we stepped outside and closed the door.

"She's so different, she's like a stranger," I said to Shigure.

He sighed. "You're right..."

Tohru

There was no way I could sleep now. I was too excited. I wanted to look through my clothes, see what I got; maybe I had something sexy that would turn all the Souma boys on.

I reached for my crutches and walked towards the closet and opened it. There was nothing fun inside; thank God I had some short skirts at least. Hmm... Maybe if a cut a bit here and there some of the shirts would look fabulous! I wanted to talk to Kyo, he always rushed out, I would find a way to make him stay! 

Suddenly I felt so tired, maybe I should sleep... I glanced at the picture on my nightstand. It was Mother.

Mother, who am I?

Momiji

I was on my way to Shigure's house since I wanted to visit Tohru, I hope she is feeling well enough to see me...

"TOHRU!" I yelled as soon as I opened the door. Shigure came and greeted me.

"Be quiet, she's sleeping, but come in." Oops.

"Is it all right if I knock on the door?" I asked.

"Fine, but if she looks tired leave her alone."

"I will!" Finally I was able to meet her, I was so worried. I knocked.

"Come in," she said, her voice sounded a bit different... "Who are you?" she asked when I opened.

"Hi, I heard you had amnesia, I'm Momiji! One of your closest friends!" I smiled.

"Momiji... How old are you?" Just like in the beginning! Hi hi, well I didn't mind that she was unsure of my age, many were.

"I'm one year younger than you."

"I can't believe it, I live with three gorgeous guys and I still I hang out with a kid, am I pathetic of what," she mumbled.

It felt like someone hit me. A kid? Was I a kid?

"Tohru..." What was I to say? I was shocked by this. What have I done?

"I gotta sleep," she said, "go away..."

****

**********

I'm so sorry for the short chapters, but I'm a bit busy and stressed at the moment.

Rachel Black: Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed it!

Arrei: Thank you!

Plutten_Li: =p


	4. Getting Kyo

**_Chapter IV: Getting Kyo_**

Yuki

"How's Honda-san, Momiji? Was she happy to see you, did she remember...?

Momiji looked away.

"No, she didn't..." What was with that short answer? Momiji loved to talk and I would have assumed he was delighted to see how Honda-san was... Then again she wasn't quite her old self. Could that have been the problem?

Shigure entered the room.

"Heh heh, did she hit on you too, Momiji?" he teased.

Momiji didn't answer for awhile, something was bothering him I could tell.

"No." Finally he looked up with his bright usual smile.

"She's acting different yes, but she's not really her true self. Tell me if she gets better! Bye bye!" He rushed out.

I looked a bit stunned at the boy who ran out. What had happened in there?

Tohru

Somehow I felt a bit sad after saying that to that boy...

I tried to remember, but when I did it hurt so much, and when I stopped trying everything felt so wonderful.

I felt free. Maybe it would be better to forget. 

I glanced at the picture of the nightstand. I didn't really have to remember right? I knew my name, I knew what I did. Conclusion, what was the meaning to know old memories? Now I could be reborn, start over a new life, this wasn't an opportunity everyone got.

Kyo

I knocked on her door,

"Yeah?" I heard her say. Jeez, what kind of reply was that? Perhaps something I would say but not Tohru...

"It's Kyo, I'm coming in."

"OK!" She sounded happy, had something happened? "Hey, Kyo."

It was dark in her room, only her lamp on her desk was lit.

"I... washed your clothes since you were away... Here." I put them on her chair.

She giggled.

"Did you enjoy washing my underwear?" she asked. (_Authoress Note_: Even I'm shocked by this comment! O_O)

Eh... what the...? I could feel all my blood rushing to my face. This dirty talk was something Tohru would never say, it felt strange hearing those words from her.

"What are you talking about?" I said sounding annoyed.

"Hih hih, what do you think?" she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Maybe I should go..."

"NO! You always rush out, don't. Sit down next to me, let's... talk."

Everything was so different, even her voice, it didn't sound like her, but I guess your voice adjusted to your personality... And now she was... different. What did she want to talk about? 

I sat down a bit uncomfortable.

She moved closer to me. I was sweating, cold sweat. So nervous.

"Kyo, you look strong..." Eh?

"Heh, I wish I was, then I could beat that stupid mouse," the words just came out automatically, I didn't think about it.

"Huh? You mean Yuki?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm, we shouldn't be talking about Yuki, let's.." Before she finished the sentence I was at the door.

"Gotta study! Later."

I closed the door and sighed. My heart was pounding really fast and I found myself smiling a bit foolish.

NO! Don't! She's not acting like herself.

But I couldn't help feeling a bit glad, but after awhile the happiness settled and it felt like nothing, perhaps even irritation at what she said. When she remembered again she would probably apologize about her 'rude' behavior and never do something like that again.

Kisa

Finally, Momiji was home!

I wanted to visit onee-san as well but I was afraid she was feeling too ill too meet anyone. I wanted her to rest and be as healthy as possible!

"How was she?" I asked quietly.

"She... seems fine except the amnesia of course. I don't think you should see her though, she's not quite herself."

Why? I don't care if she's not herself, I wanted to see her. But I was not the one to argue since I trusted Momiji.

"I'll wait."

Momiji

If Tohru could say those cold words to me, I'm sure she would have no problem saying it to Kisa also.

Shigure

Akito had called, saying he wanted to talk to me. I was now in the main house outside, sitting beside the Master.

"She's different I heard," he mumbled.

"Yeah," I said.

He smiled and gently let go of the bird, watching it fly away.

****

**********

Black Wolf Meleny: Yes, she was very mean to him, sorry =( but I have to show the changes in Tohru.

kisa_tigerprincess: Thanks, I'm happy you like her!

kyo-ko: Hah hah hah, we will see.

Runic Knight: Thanks, that was the purpose.

Neko-Metallium: Yeah, thanks for your suggestions! I haven't thought about it.

RuByMoOn17: Mm-hmm.

Veronica: I'm not sure, I don't have plans for it though, but maybe I'll have a change of mind?

Arrei: Thank you again. ^_^

Plutten: Thanks =p


	5. Tohru's Thoughts

**_Chapter V: Tohru's Thoughts_**

Tohru

Everyone here seemed to miss the _old_ me so much... I felt lonely...

It was night now, I was sure everyone was sleeping.

I looked down on my hand, there was Honda Tohru's diary. I've been going through her room today (well my room, to be correct). 

My hand was shaking. Why!? Why was it shaking!? Why didn't I want to learn about the _old _me? She couldn't have been that horrible, everyone seemed to love her so much. I dropped the diary and watched it fall to the floor. 

The floor was a mess now.

When I arrived here from the hospital it had been so clean... so perfect. I wasn't sure though how I messed it up. Oh, wait, I was. I decided to change all my old childish clothes to something more, hmm, extraordinary.

Fabric, a scissor, needles, threads, books and all sorts of clothes was on the floor now. The books I had added today to the floor since I had decided to look through the closet, drawers and boxes.

Books, it had brought me back to thoughts of my diary I had found. _The property of: Honda Tohru_ it said in the front. 

I sighed. God, it's not that hard! Just open it! I reached for it and touched the letters on the front. OPEN IT YOU IDIOT! OPEN IT! Remember, remember yourself!

Would I remember her, Mother? All I knew was that she was dead and I had loved her a lot. That was all though. I didn't know what she had done, the words she had said to me, the things she learned me, memories we had shared. I just knew I loved her and she was dead... OPEN IT!

Really, everything was just empty, my love for her, since I couldn't remember why I loved her. But I didn't want to! I didn't want to remember, but still I wanted to! 

Something said to me if I did remember about her I would be crushed, I would break. I didn't want to think about it, I'd rather think about clothes... and boys.

Yuki

"Morning," I said to Shigure. 

"Yuki," he said without glancing up from the newspaper.

"Have we been stupid or what. I know we have summer break now but that shouldn't hade made me forgotten about everyone in school. We ought to call Tohru's friends and tell them what happened."

I reached for an apple and took a bite. Breakfast hadn't been that great recently. Honda-san used to make it but since the accident she was often tired and stayed in her room.

"You just thought of it?" Shigure said. "I've known about it from the beginning but I thought we should let Tohru recover before we do it," Shigure paused and then burst out laughing. "Ho ho ho ho, this just proves who the smart one is."

I blushed.

"What? _YOU_? SHIGURE?"

"Hah hah, what's so surprising about that. But I think we can call them now. Tohru-kun seems a bit better. Except for the..."

I sighed. Stupid, stupid amnesia!

"I'll call Hanajima, she seems more calmer than Uotani, then she can contact her."

"Do what you want!" he sang and went back to his newspaper.

"Don't be surprised if they drop by today, they're really protective of her."

"Mm, I won't!" he mumbled

Shigure

Hmm... What to do, what to do. Was there a way to make Tohru remember everything faster?

I heard Yuki on the phone sounding calm as ever.

Soon Hatori would come over and take away her cast. 

Perhaps in a couple of days everyone could go to a picnic on the beach. Tohru could talk to everyone and perhaps she would feel everyone's' love and concern for her, and she would recover faster.

That was a great idea!

"Oooo, Yuki-kun! When you're done with the phone I need to make some calls!"

Hi hi, was I an intelligent human being or was I an intelligent human being? ^_^ (_Author Note_: No, I didn't write it wrong.)

Tohru

Kyo-kun was so nice and he was a real pleasure for the eyes.

"I hope you'll like the breakfast," he muttered. He was wearing a white T-shirt which was a great contrast with his tanned skin. His baggy pants were perhaps a bit to large for him and he wore a belt to make them stay up.

Conclusion, he had a perfect body!

"Thanks! You are so wonderful, Kyo." I smiled to him. "Please don't leave! I feel lonely... stay..."

I tapped on my bed, showing him to sit down besides me. "Hey, Kyo, I had this dream about you."

He blushed. SO CUTE!! I know he tried to show me he didn't care at all but I could see he did. This Tohru, my _old_ self must have been really special to him.

"So..." he mumbled. I could tell it in his eyes that he was interested but he didn't want me to see it.

"We were in the forest together, just you and I. I was really clumsy and fell down, but you grabbed hold of me and took the fall. And poof, you were a cat." I looked at him, his reaction wasn't what I thought it would be. He looked... sad.

"Oh," he said. '_Oh_', was that all? 

I sipped the juice and looked out the window. I could just see the sky, which was covered with white clouds and some birds that were making annoying sounds.

I picked up my chopsticks and started to eat the fruit salad he had cut for me.

"Hey," I said. "I think I'm going mad or something..."

"Because of your memory loss? Don't worry, it'll come back."

I shook my head.

"No, it's not that. It's just I think the old Tohru... was sick in the head. I've been having these strange fantasies about you guys turning into animals all the time. Maybe it... turned the _old _me on... I'm sorry, Kyo that I had to say this. You must be in shock..."

I looked at him, he looked... angry! I had been joking about the '_turning on_' part. I had no idea he would take it so seriously.

"SHUT UP! Don't say such things about _her_!_ She_ was... great..." 

He ran out of the room and downstairs I heard. I was surprised when I felt water on my cheeks, I was crying for some reason.

Shigure

"Oh, my dear Yuki! You can't guess what wonderful news I have for you!"

"What?" Yuki mumbled, he seemed to really be in that movie he was watching on the TV.

"We are going on a picnic in four days! Hah hah!"

I sat down beside him. Oh my, how boring. He was looking at the news. (Well... I know I read the newspaper this morning but I only read the back, which was the TV guide.)

"What do you mean, _we_?"

"I mean we! You, me, Kyo, Tohru, Hatori, and hopefully a lot more will show up!

"What purpose does this serve?" he mumbled again.

"Well to show Tohru-kun we care about her! We'll talk to her you know, perhaps about memories we share and such!" Oh my, what an excellent plan! I must praise myself.

"Fine...." Suddenly it seemed that Yuki realized what I had been saying. "WHAT?! Don't tell me... that stupid brother of mine will be there?!"

Hmm, maybe I should have told him one hour before the actual picnic.

"Eh, actually I'm not sure. I haven't gotten a hold of him yet."

"IDIOT!" Yuki smacked me and turned back to the television with a hard look on his face.

I rubbed my head where it hurt and shrugged. It was no surprise Yuki had acted that way, I was of course used by it now.

Momiji

"A picnic?" Hmm... Should I go?

I tapped my fingers on the table while thinking. Hatori was sitting quietly beside me, waiting for me to speak. I wonder if Tohru regretted the way she had acted towards me... Perhaps she had just been in a bad mood.

"Hey, Hatori, what do you think about Tohru these days?" I asked and turned around towards him.

He took his hand through his hair and sighed.

"She's not herself I can easily say. I don't think we should just blame the amnesia..." He lit a cigarette and started to smoke.

I wrinkled my nose. Usually Hatori didn't smoke around me, he must really be distracted by something. What did he mean though, '_we can't blame the amnesia_?'

"What are you saying, Hatori?" I saw him blowing out some smoke before answering.

"I get this feeling she doesn't want to remember... I could be wrong though, but I don't think so, call it a doctor's instinct."

What...? Was it possible Tohru didn't want to remember? What could the reason be? Was it perhaps because of us? The Junishi? I felt tears rising to my eyes. Did she regret getting involved with us, or could it be another reason?

Hatori closed his eyes.

"I think it's because of her Mother..." he mumbled.

I gasped.

"Maybe she never got over her death... She seems to remember her though, her Mother, but not _who_ her Mother was. Do you understand?"

I wasn't surprised Hatori shared this information with me. I knew I was mature for my age, even though I did not always show it. I also knew it was because he knew I greatly cared for Tohru.

"I understand." Tohru always quoted her Mother... I always thought of Tohru's mother as a kind woman, a copy of Tohru to be exact.

Maybe that was why she acting the total opposite!

That made sense to me... Perhaps Tohru was trying to perish all her thoughts of her Mother because she couldn't bear the memory of her death.

"Hatori, I never thought of this. Thank you for telling this. You made me understand a lot better." I decided I wanted to attend the picnic, even if Tohru insulted me and it would hurt me, I would stay by her.

****

**********

kairi: Yeah, but I'm not sure she will meet him, but if many want me to make her meet him I'll probably do so. Thanks!

Ruby: =D THANKS!!!!

Strawberryz: Thank you so much, I'm so happy! ^_^

violin101: Thank you, glad you liked it!

Arrei: Thanks again for your support, I'll try my best!


	6. Friends

When I make Tohru insult other characters it is not because I dislike them, that couldn't be farther away from the truth. It is only to show she is different, which was my purpose.

**********

**_Chapter VI: Friends_**

Tohru

I admired myself in the mirror, oh God, I looked just... perfect! That stupid cast ruined some of my sexiness but that handsome Hatori would remove it soon. It was just like a fairy tale... I was the beautiful princess and Hatori the stunning Prince who rescued me. Hi hi.

I had found a long black dress in the closet and my first thought had been, 'who would ever wear such a thing!' and decided to fix it! Now there was no telling this gorgeous short dress and deep cleavage had been that rag.

Hmm, should I do something about my hair? It was so boring, long and straight... hmmm. Ah well, there wasn't much to do, and long straight hair wasn't that bad.

Those big eyes of mine is a problem though, they make me look so innocent... Unfortunately I couldn't change them.

I heard steps furiously rushing upstairs. Two girls suddenly rushed into my room, a blonde tall girl and another with dark hair.

"Tohru! Oh my God, are you all right!? These stupid family members of yours decided to call us TODAY! Was that stupid or what!? We have been so worried!" the blonde said with anger and concern.

I stared at them in shock. Who were these two strange girls? Had I really been friends with them? The blonde one certainly needed to attend a spa for a week and the dark haired one's clothes were awful! Like that old rag I've found before and changed to this gorgeous dress.

"Eh, do I know you?" I answered, backing a bit. 

"Arisa," the dark haired on said, "Don't you remember, he told us she had amnesia." 

I shuddered, her voice was so creepy, and those eyes of her studied all my moves.

The blonde one, apparently her name was Arisa turned furiously towards the other girl.

"I KNOW! Jeez, but I didn't think she had forgotten about us!" She turned around towards me. "What the hell are you wearing!?" she burst out. "That's trash clothes! You should throw them out!"

I gazed into her eyes, mad at her words.

"What the hell do you think your saying?!" I hissed. "Are you calling me a whore or what!? I can wear whatever I want at anytime! Do you think I'd listen to a blonde bimbo like you?" I mocked.

Arisa gasped and backed away shocked.

"T-Thoru..." The dark one touched Arisa gently on the shoulder.

"We should probably introduce ourselves since you don't seem to remember us. I am Hanajima Saki and the blonde girl is Uotani Arisa. We have known your for a very long time and are your two closest friends."

Eh, what? These two girls? That stupid bimbo and the freak girl? I used to hang around with them? Then I smiled. Damn! That 'old' Honda Tohru had been a smartass!

Of course she hung with these, when guys saw them who would they pick? A freak, a blonde tall manly girl or a cute sexy one? The answer was so obvious.

I studied them and noticed that Hana girl was studying me as well. Could she read minds...? It looked like it... I averted my look and decided to study the one who had called me trash, well she had called my clothes trash but if you insulted my clothes you insulted me.

She was shaking with anger, refusing to look at me. Hmm, so pathetic, just because I had yelled at her? Had I never done it before when I was the _old _Tohru?

"Oh, I had no idea," I said sweetly. Should I try to be friends with them again or just settle with the sexy bunch of Souma guys? I licked my lips while thinking; this had become a new habit of mine now.

"Maybe we should leave," Uotani mumbled.

"Arisa, don't be like that," Hanajima said. "She can't remember us, wouldn't you be surprised if two strangers rushed into your room and yelling?"

Uoatani sighed.

"Probably, but Tohru-kun never acted like that, even to strangers, her voice sounds so weird to, that dress, what's up with that? She just doesn't seem like our beloved Tohru."

"Arisa you're letting your anger speak. Your mad because she called you a bimbo, don't forget the memories we shared and her Mother..." She turned to me. "We will leave now; I'll hope you'll remember soon, Tohru-kun." She smiled and it sent chills down my back.

"Later..." Uoatani mumbled.

"Take care of yourself, Tohru-kun," Hanajima said and they left. I looked out my window to see when they would come out but it took awhile. Had they told Yuki, Kyo and Shigure of my behavior? They must have spoken at least.

I decided to probably not start to hang out with them again. Even though I was a perfect catch and they weren't they were just to weird, I couldn't deal with it. I would just yell at them all the time and they would probably talk about old memories.

Somehow, I'm not sure, perhaps because of the lack to do things I thought of Kyo-kun, the way he had yelled at me, somehow it disturbed me very much, how come? Obviously the guy couldn't take a joke. Hmm. Note to self, never ever tell Kyo-kun a joke again.

I then glanced at my bed and shuddered. My diary was lying there. I should probably open it now... Before I got the chance someone knocked at my door. Somehow I felt relieved.

Hatori

"Come iiiiin!" I heard Honda-kun saying brightly. I opened the door and the sight of her room shocked me. I remember other times when I had treated her it had been so clean and it used to smell that scent that was sweet that I couldn't place where it came from.

Now it looked like... I had no word for it. A disaster finally dropped in my mind. Yes, that was the word, a disaster.

"Hatori, what are you looking at?" I heard her say. I looked up from the trashed floor and my eyes widened with shock. Her dress! What the hell was that?

"What's wrong, Hatori... it looks like you've seen a ghost," she said sweetly.

"You shouldn't wear those clothes, take it of," I said. 

She smiled and giggled. "Hatori, you nasty boy!" 

She started to unbutton the dress and I turned around fast. 

"What are you doing?"

"But you wanted me to take of that dress...."

"NO! Not now, just button it up and I'll remove your cast." I could see her in the mirror I finally realized. She smiled to me, knowing perfectly I could see her.

I turned around again, facing the wall. Don't think dirty thoughts I said over and over again. I am not Shigure, I am a respectable man, I am not Shigure, I am not Shigure...

I sighed with relief. It worked.

"You can turn around," she said.

"Honda, your just seventeen, you shouldn't act that way. You can easily get attacked, these days it is not so unusual. Such things do happen."

"But you wouldn't attack me, right Hatori? You would be so gently..." she said seductive. 

I ignored her words and took up my instruments. I couldn't help feeling troubled; this is going to take awhile... What would she try?

Kyo

Out of milk again! I thought angrily. The milk always ran out so fast, why was that?! 

Oh, right it was because of me... I drank it all the time... Breakfast, lunch and dinner. Hmph. What could Hatori and Tohru been doing? I had heard giggling and whispers in her room.

Hatori wouldn't do anything right? But then again one of his closets friends were Shigure... No, Hatori wouldn't do anything, I convinced myself.

I saw a boy, maybe my age or so and he was waiting for someone it looked like. When he finally saw what he waited for his eyes beamed with happiness.

"Arrei!" he called and waved towards a girl. The girl spotted him and they ran towards each other and hugged.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said.

"Hah hah, I'm used to it now, it's okay." They hugged again and walked hand in hand away.

My heart ached so when I saw it. I should have been used by this now but I still wasn't! I had been cursed whole my life and I knew it wouldn't go away.

Stop thinking such idiotic thoughts! I can't do it... I can't hug the person, embrace it, or be together with the person I love... But it was all right wasn't it? Since I didn't love anybody it didn't matter right? Right?

The thought of love somehow made me think of Tohru... maybe I should apologize about yesterday... She couldn't help it... It just made me so frustrated!

Shigure

_LIST FOR THOSE WHO ARE ATTENDING THE PICNIC: Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, and Momiji._

I smiled. Of course the list wasn't finished, only those on the list had answered. I hadn't asked Tohru herself but she would definitely come.

Then again I hadn't asked Kyo either... but he'd come! Hi hi, this was just great.

****

**********

I gave Arrei a minor role because you've stuck with me all the time, reviewing every chapter, and it has filled me with joy. ^.^

kyo-ko: Lol, thanks!

Souma's Love: Thank you so much. ^^

Arrei: Thanks for everything, your advice and everything else, so glad you read everything and like it!

Honda-san: Yeah, that's true! Heh heh, thank you.

Dangerously Sweet: So happy you like it! ^_^


	7. Akito's Eclipse

I'm not sure Kyo would remove his shirt in "_reality_" (not really the real reality, but you know what I mean, O_O I hope) but I added this scene just for, eh, fun.

**********

**_Chapter VII: Akito's Eclipse_**

Kisa

"Kisa, before you say you want to attend the picnic I must explain Tohru's behavior," Momiji said and jumped down on the couch. I gently sat down beside him. I wonder what was going on. Brr, it was cold here, I rubbed my bare arms.

"You know Hari (_Author's note_: Hatori's nickname) said Tohru had amnesia?" I nodded. He had said it was a temporary memory loss, but she would gain it after some time. I felt so sad for onee-san. She must be in so much pain, suffering, not remembering all her loved ones. Momiji had told me not to visit her, he hadn't said why though. I was curious, I wanted to ask, but he had seemed... I'm not sure, hurt? What had caused that?

"Tell me, how is she like?" I said quiet. My bangs covered my eyes so I pushed them back behind my ears.

"Let me be honest with you. She... First of it's her voice. When she talks it is like another person, the voice and the words she speaks. She only said a couple of words to me but I could still tell, still know she's... different." He took my hand. I was confused, her voice was different? I didn't know what to think, but I should let Momiji finish. "She's also hitting on every good looking guy she notice." Onee-san did what? Momiji pressed my hand and smiled softly. "She... she also said that she couldn't believe that a kid like me had been her friend..."

I gasped. Onee-san had really said that? I couldn't imagine this... Onee-san was such a wonderful person. She had helped me so much... And those words coming out from her? It seemed impossible. I looked at Momiji. Even though it seemed like a lie I knew it wasn't. Momiji wasn't like that. I knew he told the truth.

"Onee-san... We must help her," I said. He smiled brightly.

"You're right! We'll help her, even though she hurls sticks and stones at us we won't stop showing her our love, right?" ^_^

"Right..." The thought scared me, scared me a lot. Onee-san saying mean words to me, telling me to go away, perhaps saying I was not worthy of being her friend. I shuddered. Could I really handle it? Please give me strength. Even though I was weak I would go. Even though she hated me I would be with her. This time _I_ would help her.

Tohru

I had found a camera today under my bed. I grinned. Time for pictures! I glanced at the mirror as I passed by. This time I was wearing a dress almost the same style as yesterday, this though was the color of light blue. Maybe I should drop a pen or something in front of the boys and bend down, they would love that. I chuckled. Oh, life was wonderful! Today I had decided to wear a braid, I wasn't sure why, but I just couldn't wear the same hair style everyday.

I opened by door and went downstairs. Kyo was training outside. Oh how wonderful! I could almost fly today, using those crutches had been such a problem. I just loved walking.

What should I do, pretend to go shopping? No, than I actually had to shop, I'd just say I go for a walk. I passed him.

"I'm going for a walk. Later, cutie!" I blew him a kiss and continued. I almost ran to the other side, hiding behind a tree, seeing everything Kyo did. I lifted my camera and starting taking pictures. 

"Keep going, baby..." I mumbled. He stopped kicking in the air and took the bottle on the ground and drank. Oh, he looked great. Click, click, click. Ah, all finished.

Time for Shigure.

"Already home?" Kyo asked. He took a towel and dried the sweat of on his face.

"Yeah, I didn't feel so well so I decided that it probably wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh... You should go rest then. It will become worse if you continue being up. Hmm, maybe you should change to something else, like a T-shirt or something. You know, something comfortable. That dress... Well it can't be comfortable wearing that..."

 I blushed.

I was stunned. He should like this! God! I hade made this dress for him! (Well for all the Souma boys, but you know!) 

"Kyo-kun... you're so mean!" I turned around quickly and poked my eyes and tears started to fall. "I made this dress just for you! I thought you liked it!" I sank down to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I hope he feels guilty!

I heard him coming towards me.

"I... Sorry, I didn't know. It looks... uhm, great. I just thought you weren't comfortable in that. I was only... looking out for you." I gulped loudly, making sure he heard.

"R-really?" I said. Hmph, I guess that would do. I wasn't entirely satisfied, but what hell.

"Yeah," he nodded." "Also... I'm sorry for what I said two days ago... I didn't mean it. I was just... in a bad mood..." I finally looked up. He was staring at the ground, refusing to look at me.

I hadn't expected that.

"It's all right." I rose and brushed of the dirt on my legs. "But to make up for it, could you do something?" 

"Eh... what?" he sounded suspicious but also curious.

"Take of your shirt." 

"WHAT!?" He backed away. "W-what are you going to do?" I smiled.

"Take a picture."

"Hmm... I don't know... What are you going to do with it?"

"Look at it when I feel lonely," I said softly. 

He blushed.

"I must be crazy..." He took it off. Oh my God! YES! YES! Ah, my IQ standards were excellent. I could make anyone do anything I wanted. I lifted my camera. "just ONE though," he yelled. I nodded. Click.

"Thank you!" ^_^ He put the shirt back on. I went to the bathroom and checked my face in the mirror. I washed it and studied it. This would do. Now, to Shigure.

I went to his room and saw him writing and smoking. 

"Hey, Shigure."

"Ah, Tohru, how are you?"

"Just fine... I was wondering, could I take some pictures of you? You are such a handsome man which I think you are aware of..."

"Huh? You want to take pictures of me? May I ask what for?" He sounded a bit worried.

"To look at it. When I feel lonely... Don't tell this to anyone but I find you the most attractive man I've seen, and you're so gentle and kind," I lied. Sure he was good looking, but no the most good looking.

"Oh my, Tohru... You are the only one aware of this! Please, do take pictures!"

"Oh, thank you!" Click, click, click, click. Done.

"Bye!"

"Bye! And be careful with those pictures!"

"I will!" Chalala, I sang in my head. Now only one left. Yuki.

"No, wait! Don't go! I forgot, I need to tell you something." Huh? What could that be? I thought of a silly thing like he confessing his love to me, no, he wouldn't do that, but not that it was hard to love me!! No, no way! It was just... Hmm, never mind.

"Uh, what is it?"

"I decided to have a picnic in two days." So? What was so special about that? Shigure looked at me strangely.

"It still is weird... that... expression," he mumbled. 

"What is so weird?" I said a bit angry, there was nothing wrong with me!

"Nothing, never mind. Anyway, it's on the beach, many people are coming who knew you. We thought this was a chance to talk about memories and such, it is in two days." Somehow this made me upset. What was wrong with me now? Why didn't they like me now? What had I done that been so terrible? Everyone just cared about _her_... the _old_ me. Why did they so desperately want me to remember?

"Oh... ok..." He looked surprised at my reaction.

"I thought you would be happy..." he said softly.

"Its just... What's wrong me with me now? Don't you like me anymore?" He seemed to think for awhile.

"We still like you. But it feels like we lost someone close to us, do you understand? If someone dies for an example you would miss that person of course, like your Mother, you know what I'm talking about." I nodded, somehow I didn't really know... how strange. "It feels like that Honda Tohru died, the Honda Tohru we knew and loved. So of course we miss her and want her back. Please try just a bit for our sake."

It felt like I had died? Hmm, a drop of rain fell on my hand. Was it a leak in here? It was then I realized that once again I had started crying. I never knew why I did this... perhaps it was the _old_ me trying to come back...

"Oh, I see. I'm dead to you," I said and rushed out. I should never have asked that question, I didn't want to know. They all hated me.

Yuki

"Yuki," Shigure called as I passed him by. I stopped.

"What?"

"You should probably go talk to Tohru, I think she is very upset..." He didn't have to say more I rushed up and knocked on her door softly and opened it. She was lying in her bed sobbing.

"Honda-san, tell me what's wrong?" I sat down on the bed beside her.

"You all despise me," she whispered. She had now stopped crying. "Don't say I'm wrong because I am right." She sat up beside me. "You all want _her_ back, that stupid clumsy idiot."

"You knew this, that Honda-san is a bit... ungraceful?" I said, so she did remember! When I saw her expression I knew I had said something very foolish. I hadn't meant to, I had just been happy with that fact that I spoke without thinking.

"No, I did not know this," she said, ice in her voice. "I just wanted to say something awful about her so I just picked some random word." I was ashamed.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know what to say, that is all, it doesn't excuse my foolish behavior though."

"Hmph..."

"You have to realize something, you are acting like someone else, don't you see? You are a new person. It feels like you are a stranger, but that isn't so weird is it? It is like we met the first time at the hospital. You have to understand that we don't hate you, we don't know you that well to do such a thing. Honda Tohru was someone we deeply loved... and respected. Perhaps you and me along with Shigure and Kyo should try a bit harder to understand each other again."

Had I been to honest with her? Should I have acted more gently? I looked at her and knew I had acted the perfect way, I had to admit, she was smarter than she seemed. It looked like she was calmed by my words.

"I see..." she said.

"Why don't we start over?" I said. "Tell me how you feel, how you have felt since you came back." She sighed, looking a bit troubled.

"I have felt confused by everything. I don't remember much at all. I have been having these dreams or perhaps they are fantasies?" she muttered.

"Fantasies involving what?" I said patiently.

"Animals... I believe that it is the Junishi." My heart started to go faster, what did she remember? Hopefully she would know again. Know about our secrets, it pained me to keep this again from her.

"Yes?" I said once again patiently.

"They strange part is that I see you along with others turning into them, each to a different animal. You turn into the mouse and sometimes you speak, often it is to Kyo, who has turned into the cat. You two are fighting often, you saying he is a 'baka neko' and he's saying you are a 'kuso nezumi.' It is not just you two, I see Shigure as a dog, that blonde boy, what was his name, Momina... hmm, something into a rabbit and Hatori to a seahorse. There are other people as well, but I don't know them, turning into animals also."

So she didn't remember it yet but she was close in doing so. Please, do it soon, Honda-san, I am waiting.

"Something more troubling you?"

"Yes, I found my diary... I want to read it, my feelings, those feelings I used to have, but somehow I still don't want to. Something is stopping me..." she looked at my face.

"Honda-san, the only thing stopping you is yourself..." I said softly.

"Yuki, I don't want to think about all this... It is so boooring," she said. Oh no, she had turned to that... that man chasing girl again. "Thank you though..." she smiled. I could feel my heart pounding clearly underneath my chest. Her smile was so beautiful, this smile was a real smile, a smile of grace.

I smiled back. "Talk to me if you feel troubled. I am here."

"Could I do something?" she said, almost shyly.

"What do you want to do?" I said a bit alarmed.

"Take a picture," she smiled, "of you."

"O-of me? What for?"

"You really helped me, I like you a lot. If I ever want to talk to you and you might be out I at least have a picture I can look at when I feel troubled." I blushed and felt honored. I wasn't surprised I was the only one she could talk to. Shigure it was impossible with and Kyo would just yell.

"Yes, you can do it," I said.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" These words, they made me feel a bit... gloomy. Those were the words _she_ used.

"You're welcome." She took her camera and started clicking away. I smiled towards the camera.

"Done!"

"Then I must be going, I have something to attend."

"Ok, later!" She blew me a kiss.

Tohru

Ah, lovely feeling... Now I had pictures of all the guys I lived with. I had found a photo album with pictures of those two girls... Hanajima and Uotani. I had taken them all out. I would put in the lovely Souma boys instead.

I felt a warm feeling as I thought of Yuki's words. 

Shigure

_LIST FOR THOSE WHO ARE ATTENDING THE PICNIC: Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, Momiji, and Kisa._

Akito

The sun stroke my face sweetly as the wind kissed my warm face. Honda Tohru used to be the sun for them, not for me though. For me she was... an eclipse. She covered the sun up, she made it all dark. They were just fooled by her sweet little words. I was brighter than all of them, I could see through her, I knew what she was. I was the real sun!

Apparently I didn't have to do anything to show them she was a fraud. She messed things up for them just fine now... Hmph, finally showing her real face.

She didn't want to remember, I had heard. Such a weak mind she had... 

My poor little boys and girls, you had to learn it the hard way...

****

*********

Rem: Hah hah, I'll try  to bring it on.

Arrei: Thanks, I'm so happy by this! I'm on a favorite list, yay! Again thanks for everything.

Carla: Thank you Carla! You'll see later.

kyo-ko: Glad your still reading, hope you will continue liking it!

Yue's Lady: Thanks, I'll email you, no problem. ^^

happy: Wow, thank you!

Dangerously Sweet: Thanks!


	8. Shigure's Busy Line

**_Chapter VIII: Shigure's Busy Line_**

Shigure

I answered the phone after the seventh ring.

"Souma resident, Shigure speaking," I said while admiring myself in the mirror, hmm, should I cut my hair?

"Gure-san!" a very familiar voice said.

"Aya!" I said with enthusiasm when I heard who it was.

"Oh, Gure-san how I've missed you!"

"Hoh hoh hoh, not as much as I've missed you!" I gestured dramatically while speaking and got a weird look from Yuki. I winked to him and he turned away annoyed. I shrugged and turned my attention to Ayame again.

"I'm so happy, Gure-san!"

"Mm-hmm, so what do you want?" Might as well get to the point.

"Tori-san just told me about the wonderful beach party you are having for Tohru-san, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be there!" Beach party? Ah, what the hell, why bother telling him the truth?

"Yes, that's right!" I sang.

"What a lovely idea Gure-san, I wonder what I shall wear? Hmm...." Shigure couldn't help yawning when Ayame started to chatter about different type of clothes. "So what do you think, which should I choose?"

"Eh, how about the third one you mentioned?" I said a bit confused.

"The third one? I'm not sure... It is not quite that unique... I guess I'll give Tori-san a call and ask him, he has much better taste!" I wasn't offended when he said that, true, I wasn't in clothes, hell I wore almost the same thing all the time. Hi hi, poor Hatori, I don't think he'd care that much either.

"Fine, well later, Aya!" I said and hung up. 

I was getting a headache... Maybe I should rest...

Yuki

Hmm, what should I get for the picnic tomorrow? Perhaps some fruit...

I picked some apples, a melon, peaches, oranges, ah, strawberries! But those I do not need to buy, I'll just pick it from my field. What should we drink? Lemonade sounded good.

I couldn't help feeling excited about tomorrow. Honda-san must remember then! Everyone would be there, surely she would remember. Though my not so lovely brother would be there I still was longing for tomorrow. Perhaps Honda-san and I could walk on the beach together and... I blushed slightly. 

Don't get to big expectations, I told myself. Perhaps nothing would happen; perhaps she would remain the person she was now...

I reached for the bread, this would do.

I wondered if Akito knew about this. I bet he doesn't like it... Or? Why hadn't he done anything?

Shigure

I answered the phone after the eight ring.

"Souma resident, Shigure speaking," I said while looking at myself in the mirror, hmm, was I getting fat? Perhaps I should start exercising... no, I did not have the time.

"Umm, am I disturbing you in something? If that is the case GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIII! I will hang up right now!"

"Hoh hoh, Ritsu how nice of you to call." I glanced at Kyo who looked irritated; he rolled his eyes at me.

"R-really? I am not troubling you?" he asked carefully.

"Well, I was just-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SUMIMASEN!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I will hang up right now and call you later. AAAAAAAAH! GOMEN NASAIIII!! I am not worthy of talking to you on the phone!! AAAAH! I am sorry!! Why didn't I come to visit you? This surely shows what a lazy worthless pathetic no excuse for a human being I am!! GOOOOOMEN NAASAIII!" I sighed. This was without a doubt Ritsu.

"No, I was just bored, glad you called," I lied. My ear was really hurting by now, please let him stop yelling...

"Y-you are? Thank you! I am not worthy of your praise. I am so sorry it was me who called instead of someone more interesting..."

"Aha, so did you want something?" I studied my nails, I should probably cut them.

"Yes, I would like to go to the picnic... But perhaps I am not welcomed? I understand if that is the case, I'm so SORRY I bothered then. GOMEN!" he sniffed.

"You are welcomed there, I'm glad you will make it, sure you're up for it? She's not acting quite herself..." I said gently. Perhaps Ritsu would do more harm then help? I hoped not.

"Oh, yes I am! She comforted me, made me feel a bit better... I want to do the same..." I smiled. Why had I ever thought he would bring bad vibes to the picnic? Ritsu truly was a gentle soul.

"Great, well see you tomorrow!"

"Ah, ye-yes! Thank you for letting me be there. I hope I will not bring any of my bad luck to the picnic that would be awful! O-oo, I-I probably will! OH DEEEEAR! AAAAAAAAAH! I shouldn't attend there!!! GOMEN NASAI FOR SAYING I WOULD GO THERE!! I shouldn't come! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What to do, what to do?!?!"

"Just be there, OK!" I hung up before he could say anything.

My headache was getting worse... Maybe I should rest...

Kyo

The wind blew through my hair and yawned. Training had been hard today; I had to beat that kuso nezumi soon. I put my arms behind my head and my head rested on them.

What was Akito doing? He surely must know about Tohru's condition by now. I bet he was thrilled about it. I shivered. Hope Tohru doesn't run into him, I wonder how she would handle it... A little tiny part of me was really curious how she would act. But no, that wouldn't be good.

Shigure

I answered the phone after the ninth ring.

"Souma resident, Shigure speaking," I said while admiring myself in the mirror, hmm, I had a stain on my kimono, I should wash this...

"Yo." I smiled; one by one they were calling.

"Yes, Hiro?"

"Is that all, 'yes Hiro?' What kind of response is that, you are almost thirty you should know more polite ways," the brat said.

"I am sorry..." I said while yawning.

"Everyone can say they are sorry, nowadays saying sorry is like saying hello. The elders should make this their responsibility to fix this. If you are a human being who can think I assume you know you are an elder to me?" I looked around; wouldn't someone save me from this?

"Eh, yeah, so what do you want?" Jeez, get to the point little lamb!

"Hmph, you really don't know? I guess I couldn't expect more from a dog..." I took up the newspaper from the floor and started flipping through it.

"Uh-huh, you are right, so what do you want?"

"Keh, just 'cause you can admit your wrongs you think that makes you far superior?" I took a deep breath, let the boy finish... "Well, since you obviously don't have a brain I just have to say the obvious. I'm coming to the picnic."

"Really? May I ask why, I thought you didn't like Tohru."

"I don't, OK, so don't get the wrong idea, dog. I want to see how she has changed, keh, so pathetic, besides it would make Kisa happy." Ah, so there it was.

"OK."

"OK? Is that all, what is it with the word-" I hung up.

God, my head hurt so... Maybe I should rest...

Tohru

I reached for the diary and opened to the first page, I was feeling calm today, I wonder why... Perhaps it was Yuki's words? What he had said was true, I was the only one in the way, I was hindering myself.

There it was, hmm, was that my writing style? I could hear my heart pounding clearly in my ears. The first entry started about one year ago.

_Hello there! I finally filled up the old diary so I bought a new one, might as well start writing the same day I got it. Today has been a lovely day, but Kyo almost ran into a girl, how horrible that would have been! Yuki came in time though and pushed him away. How relieved I was, I'm sure Kyo was as well but didn't want to show it._

I stopped reading, huh!? What did _she_ mean by that? I closed my eyes and saw Kyo as that orange cat again... somehow it seemed like it was connected with that image, but that was just stupid... Or could it? No! People didn't turn into animals. I continued reading the first entry but it didn't explain why it would have been horrible if Kyo did run into that girl. There were other things as well, but boring things, such as how wonderful the day was and that _she_ had finally found _her_ school book again.

I flipped through some pages and started reading another entry.

_Hello there! I feel a bit sad today... I don't like this feeling. I had a dream about Mother, I can still remember it._

I stopped reading a second time; did I really want to find out? Yes, I must...

_We were so happy... When I woke up I could feel the dream lingering within me and then the sudden realization struck me, she was gone. I remember the smile I had on my lips as I thought, what will she make me for breakfast? I cried in the shower, I hope nobody heard it, I'm pretty sure they didn't. Why do I still talk to her picture? Why do I think she is there with me? I know she will always remain in my heart but somehow that isn't enough, I lost her too early._

I put the diary gentle down, I couldn't continue reading. I looked at the picture of my Mother for a long time and then turned it around so it faced the wall.

Shigure

I answered the phone after the tenth ring.

"Souma resident, Shigure speaking," I said while tiredly admiring myself in the mirror. I was just about to fall asleep when this phone call woke me up.

"Hi, Shigure."

"Hey, Haru..." Please, let this be the last one, please!!!

"I assume you know why I am calling, I want to come tomorrow."

"Great..." I rubbed my head wearily.

"Oh? You don't seem so happy about it, is there something wrong with me being there?"

"No, just wonderful..." I yawned.

"Sarcasm!! YOU! I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY!"

"What? I-I'm sorry, I'm just tired!" I said and sniffed. Oh, bed, why, oh why am I not in my bed?

"Keh, aren't you the little pathetic crybaby? To think that a man of your age is still just two years old in his mind. I bet I've done better with the ladies then you," Haru rambled on. Better with the ladies? Please, that was one huge lie.

"Really?" I mumbled.

"Hah! Can't find a decent respond, huh? That's 'cause you know it's true! CRYBABY!" I winced. No, no more! I can't continue to listen to this! I hung up before he could say more and then I unplugged the phone. Quiet, finally.

At last I could sleep...

Before I went to bed I opened a drawer in my room and took out a paper and started scribbling:

_LIST FOR THOSE WHO ARE ATTENDING THE PICNIC: Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, Momiji, Kisa, Ayame, Ritsu, Hiro and Haru._

**********__

Arrei: I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to include Akito more. Thanks for all of your support so far!

Rem: Lol, yes.

Siegfried's Girl: Ok, you did! Thanks.

Faol: Thanks! So glad you loved it! Yes, I will include Ayame. ^_^

Kewie: Thank you! Wow, another one put me on their favorite list, I'm so HAPPY!!! Thanks for the cookie and the review! 


	9. Beach Games

This chapter doesn't really take the story forward, it is a brief introduction to some characters I haven't mentioned earlier.

**********

**_Chapter IX: Beach Games_**

Yuki

"You have everything?" Shigure asked. I shook my head.

"No, be patient, it is still early." Hmm, what more should we bring? Ah, yes a blanket. "Why should I do the packing?" I said while folding the blanket neatly.

"Hoh hoh hoh, but Yuki must you ask this?"

"Eh, yes, I don't get it at all," I sighed. The answer was obvious though, Kyo was not a person to rely on such a task (even if it was a simple one) and Shigure was just... lazy.

"But you do get it, " Shigure winked. Why did I even bother trying to have a decent conversation with him?

"Oh, by the way, Kagura called not long ago, she said she would come as well," I said while getting plates.

"OK, great, guess about everyone is coming then."

Kyo entered the room and went straight to the fridge.

"Where's the milk?" he mumbled annoyed while searching.

"I have it," I said while putting some fruits in the basket.

"Well, give it to me!"

"Sorry, no can do." This was just what I needed, an annoying baka neko. Couldn't he bother someone else?

"What the hell do you mean?! Give me the damn milk!" he yelled. "Where did you put it?!"

"Hoh hoh hoh, Kyo-kun don't bother Yuki," Shigure said while chuckling.

"WHY NOT! HE STOLE THE DAMN MILK!" He turned his attention to me again. "GIVE IT! If you don't I guess I'll just kick your girly ass!" I sighed. What a bother.

"Jeez, must you ruin everything?" Kyo looked at me suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" He forced out the words I could tell.

"We are going out," Shigure said, "we are having a picnic to cheer up Tohru-kun." Finally, Shigure to the rescue, I thought to myself with sarcasm.

"Oh..." I guess he forgot all about the milk now.

"We are leaving in two hours, so be home by then!" 

I paid them no attention now. I didn't care if Kyo bothered to come or preferred to stay home.

Kyo

I never came home that time Shigure wanted me to, keh, nobody ordered me around.

I closed my eyes and smiled softly, this was so nice... The beach was a great place to be if you wanted to be alone.

It was not that I didn't want to cheer Tohru up, it just... I was feeling rather gloomy; I didn't feel like hanging around all my crazy relatives, especially Kagura.

I would make it up for Tohru though; make her some breakfast tomorrow or something.

"Hah hah hah, what lovely weather we have today!"

My smile faded, I must be imagining things... I thought I just heard Ayame's voice. I must have spent too much time in Shigure's crazy house.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, hah hah, I'm so glad I brought my kite here!"

No!!!! This couldn't be happening! I was certain that was Momiji who had spoken. The person who spoke next made me want to die right there on the spot I was standing.

"What is this I am seeing? Oh my God, I-I can't believe it..." I felt chills all over my body. They were here! They all were here! _She _was here! That was _her_ voice! This can't be true! I started running. "Kyo-kun..." the voice said softly who had spoken recently. "Oh, Kyo-kun!"

My heart was beating loudly, I could hear it clearly in my ears. Get to get out of here, FAST! "KYO-KUN!!!" The voice had now turned into an aggressive shout. The person running behind me jumped at me and I landed painfully on the sand.

"K-Kagura!" I said while spitting out sand.

Kagura embraced me.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! Shigure said you never showed up at your home today, I never thought you would come, but here you are! Oh, Kyo-kun!" She hugged my back and my face was now buried in the sand. Ah, I can't breathe, go away! Aaaaah! "My love..." she mumbled in my hair. 

Help me!

Shigure

"Oh, Kyo! I didn't think you would come!" Kyo was lying on the sand with Kagura on top of him, he didn't look so happy about it.

"Hmph, surprise," he said with sarcasm and for the third time tried to push Kagura away.

I laughed and walked away. Better leave the young couple in love alone.

"HEY!" Kyo yelled, "don't leave! HELP ME!" 

I rather not, this was more fun.

Tohru

I looked disturbed at the girl who was playing with Kyo. Who was she? I rather wished she wasn't here.

"Who is the wild beast girl over there?" I asked Yuki while pointing at her. Yuki turned his attention to Kyo and the strange nuisance of a girl.

"That is Souma Kagura," he said quietly. I didn't like her, I didn't like her at all. She was cute, how bothersome!

"Is she Kyo's girlfriend?" Kyo seemed quite annoyed with her, but what do I know? Perhaps they were 'playing' or something.

"Girlfriend?" Yuki looked strangely at me. I was disturbed by this, did I have something on my face?

"Wha-?"

"Nothing... Sorry, no, she isn't his girlfriend..." He seemed to be uncomfortable around me, had I said something wrong? Could it be... Was he jealous? I grinned, OK, guess I won't talk about Kyo then, not with Yuki at least.

"So... What do you think about my bikini?" It was aqua colored with dark blue roses on it, it was absolutely adorable!

"Ehm... Nice... Where did you get it?" he mumbled without looking at me.

"I ordered it on  internet." ^_^ "Such a great invention, right?" Yuki blushed.

"You mean internet or the... bikini..." he whispered.

I laughed, how could I not? He was so sweet. "Look," he said, sounding alleviated. "Ritsu is here." Ritsu? I turned my head to the left. I gasped, such a beautiful woman! 

This was not good!

Kyo

I was finally free from Kagura, she was now talking with Haru about something. I sighed. Just my luck. Of course they would have a picnic here...

"Kyo!" Shigure called. "Help us set everything up!" How annoying!

"Keh, fine."

Hatori had taken out the blanket and it was lying neatly on the sand, I started to take out some plates. Oh man, I felt like a wuzz, I wasn't a maid for God's sake! This wasn't mans' work.

"Oh, Kyo, you're such a sweet little sweet heart!" Shigure said and ruffled my hair.

"SHUT UP! I won't help you if you do that again!" I pulled my right hand through my hair frustrated.

"Stop bothering the poor boy," Hatori said with his calm voice.

"Hmph, you two are no fun!" Shigure turned his head to the left, then to the right, "where is Ayame by the way?" 

I grunted. "Who cares where that idiot is?" 

Shigure grinned. "I do!"

"Keh..." Stupid idiot. "Hmph, where is Tohru by the way?"

"With Yuki," Hatori said, he pointed to the left. I couldn't see them very well but I saw a blur of brown and gray hair. "I believe Ritsu is walking towards them."

"NANI?! Is Ritsu here?!" Shigure gave away one of his so annoying giggles.

"Yes! Me, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Ritsu, Haru, Hiro, Kisa, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji and you of course!" ^_^ Aw man! 

I took out the final thing in the basket and then lied down on the blanket.

"All I wanted was some time alone..." I sighed. Guess I didn't need to make it up for Tohru tomorrow after all.

Yuki

Ritsu bowed to Honda-san and smiled nervously.

"Hello, s-so glad to see you again, you look fine..." he whispered shyly. Ritsu was wearing a pink kimono with red flowers on it, his hair was braided today. Hard to tell it was a guy, made it even harder to see with those clothes...

"Really?" Honda-san said coldly. I turned my head slightly and looked at her full with wonder. Her stance showed every sign of abomination... Why was that?

Ritsu looked sadly at Tohru and what came after didn't surprise me.

"GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he yelled. Honda-san backed obviously surprised by the apology (rather loud apology).

"Why?" she said full with disgust.

Ritsu sniffed. "W-what d-do you mean, 'why'?" his soft voice whispered.

Honda-san rolled her eyes. "Why do you apologize?"

Ritsu blinked. 

What an unusual thing to see... Why was Honda-san acting this way? It almost was like she was threatened by poor timid Ritsu.

"Because of my rude behavior," he said while he didn't dare to look at her face.

"Yeah, absolutely," Honda-san agreed while nodding.

"Oh no, what have I done?! I shouldn't have come! SUUUMIMAASEN!! I'm such a fool! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GOMEN NASAIII! Just kill me, kill me right now! I don't deserve to be here! GOOOOOOMEN NAASAIIIIIII!"

What Honda-san did shocked us both, she was laughing, actually laughing. Ritsu became quiet, "I'm sorry..."

She licked her lips and studied Ritsu. "It's all right. Hmph, to think you were a threat to me, how foolish! Well, well, nice to know you."

He blinked again not sure what to say or think. "Threat?"

She shook her head. "Never mind."

I watched the scene disturbed but still I couldn't help feeling amazed by this. 

What was the meaning of this?

Momiji

I watched the kite fly in the air and laughed full of joy. I turned to Kisa and saw her smiling softly as she was also watching her kite soar in the sky. Hiro was behind Kisa all the way but wasn't flying a kite, he had said it was too childish, he had hastily added that it was OK for a girl to do such a thing though.

Kisa stopped running and the kite landed not far away. She was breathing heavily, her face shaded with the color of soft pink.

"Onee-san, where is she?" she whispered breathless. I had by now stopped flying my kite as well.

"By the bridge with Yuki, she's talking with Ritsu," I said softly.

"OK..." I patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll talk to her as well, let's do it when we eat, OK?" ^_^

She smiled. "OK." The reason I wanted to talk to her then was that everyone else would be around us, I was certain (and I hoped) she wouldn't brush Kisa or me away as easily as she had done me before, when I had been alone.

Ayame

I took a deep breath and laughed out aloud, oh my, how marvelous this was, this fresh air!

Before the party started I wanted some quality time alone (this may sound surprising but sometimes even _I_ want to be alone). I had brought with me an air mattress and was now floating peacefully on the water.

I opened my eyes and marveled at how lovely the sky looked, why did we humans take such wondrous things for granted? I was amazed.

Hah hah hah hah, but tomorrow I would be back to my 'rough' job and I would forget about all this, ah, but what the hell, that did not matter now!

I lifted my head slightly and nearly fell out, I sighed with relief when the mattress regained balance.

I tilted my head to one side and then to the next, I gasped, OH DEAR! I panicked and fell down from the mattress down in the cold water, I quickly reached surface and grabbed the mattress for support.

There was no land in sight! Where was I?! OH LORD! I was lost! I was in the open sea! I had drifted too far from shore!

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Yuki

I sighed.

"Oh, Yuki, my beloved brother, thank you for saving me!" Onii-san sniffed and opened his arms to me.

I ignored the gesture.

"You were not that far from shore..." I mumbled.

"But, Yuki! There was no land in sight!" he shouted terrified, "I could have died!"

"Did you bother to look everywhere?" 

He looked baffled at me. "Well... I did look to the left and then to the right..." Was this stupid creature really my brother?

"Did you ever consider that there is not only left and right but also back and frontward?" He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, now that you mention it... I didn't."

Honda-san who had been watching the whole time quietly started to giggle softly. Onii-san seemed to realize that he and I was not the only people there.

"Oh, my, how unforgivable! I forgot about you!" He reached for Honda-san's hand and kissed it softly.

Honda-san smiled and blinked innocently with her large eyes. 

My brother started to flirt with her and Honda-san listened with great intensity at his words. Damn them (even Honda-san) did they not know about manners!? I couldn't take it no more. I heard him landing in the sand after I had punched him in the face.

Honda-san looked startled at me. "What did you do that-" I took her hand and lead her away from my brother.

"He's a pain, Honda-san, you'll see."

Akito

I squinted when I gazed at the rays of the sun. Such lovely weather, perfect for a picnic... I laughed quietly to myself.

They didn't think I knew about this little... event taking place. 

They thought that just by being near that wretched girl she would become their wonderful Goddess again knowing all answers, hah, this truly showed what fools they were who desperately needed me for guidance.

Everyone would be so upset when it finally entered their weak minds that she was... nothing, that she could give them absolutely nothing but suffering.

They would be crushed when they realized they had given away their secret to such a weakling. They would come to me for consult, for comfort, but I would not show compassion to them, they deserved the misery she gave them! Why should I show them kindness!

I lay my right hand on my chest, just above the heart and breathed heavily. I hoped she would feel the pain I felt, she would never come close though, but if it couldn't last forever I wanted her to feel it for a moment at least!

I closed my eyes and was surrounded by a calm serenity.

A white little bird flew and landed on my hand that I had stretched out.

How marvelous this creature... Obeying me so calmly, so peacefully without the need to argue or upset me.

****

**********

O_O Long note time…

About Tohru, I have already thought out an ending (if she will remember or not), anyway, I won't mind changing it at all. Please tell me if you want her to regain her memory or stay this way. I believe most want her to remember but I could be wrong. If you don't know it's OK, I still would know what to write. ^_^

In the next chapter I will try to introduce Haru, Kagura and Hiro (as in this it was Ayame and Ritsu). I was sick as I wrote this (blame the sickness). I guess it turned out a bit odd... Anyhow I'll still keep this chapter, I won't change.

Another thing very stupid of me was to forget Kagura in chapter eight! At first I hadn't thought about introducing the rest of the character but when some people wanted me to include others I finally decided to put them all in.

Kewie: Hi, so glad you're still reading! ^_^ Thanks for everything (including the muffin). Also thanks for the encouraging words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

PatSuki: Oh gosh, thanks! It can be very hard (or annoying) to read about someone you don't like, still you did it! Thanks! So glad you liked it! ^_^

Carla: Thank you!

Arrei: Oh my God! *dies out of happiness* I'm delighted you found it funny! THANK YOU!!!!!

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto: Ah, that makes me so glad. ^_^ Hope you will continue liking it! =) I did read one of your stories, you'll see for yourself what I thought of it. ^^

Miiimi: Hi hi, thank you!


	10. Revelation

OK, I lied the last time; this won't be some silly chapter. ~_^ It changed into something more... serious. Sorry, my fingers have a mind of their own.

**********

**_Chapter X: Revelation_**

Tohru

"It's so warm today, I think I'm going to change into my bathing trunks. Be right back," Yuki said and left.

I stretched out my arms, they were so stiff, ah, it felt good.

"Hmph," I heard someone saying behind me. I turned around slightly surprised. It was a little boy, very cute, too young for me though. "Well, aren't you going to say something? Or perhaps you have problem with your ears, eyes and voice," the kid said, sounding very annoyed with me.

How rude! I did not like him. I turned around and ignored him. I heard the boy gasping in surprise, "you really are different."

I turned my head slightly. "Who are you?"

He looked at me strangely. "Keh, your voice is even different," he mumbled to himself. This really angered me, I was tired of hearing how different I was.

"Who are you?" I said with clenched teeth.

The boy sighed. "How pestering this is..."

Argh! How I wanted to give that little scoundrel some smacking.

I walked away from him. Yuki would find me, I would not be far from here.

"Is that how you solve your problems? You walk away, you forget, you sight and anger easily, is that really how you solve your problems? I must say you are a weakling, running away from all things troubling you. What would happen if we all did that, how very comfortable for the person himself but what a disaster for everyone else. Have you ever thought about it, do you even care?"

I stopped and turned around, my eyes staring at him coldly.

"Who are you?"

The boy seemed slightly aggravated with me. "I see, you don't care about everyone else, just yourself... Very well, I will give you my name, Souma Hiro."

"Souma Hiro... What do you do then? May I ask what you accomplish by harassing me," I said quietly.

Hiro raised his eyebrows.

"Harassing? Are you implying I am harassing you? Me? A child of twelve years old?" He crossed his arms with a determent look. "Whenever a person tells you the truth is it harassment? Hmph, wake up, look at the world, stop concealing yourself with the loss of your memory. But... perhaps you are a coward? Perhaps you prefer the comfortable way even if it means hurting everyone who cares for you?"

I was stunned, no words dropped into my mind. "Can't talk? Words won't come out? Perhaps you didn't hear me? Must I repeat it?"

Argh! How I hated this boy! A tiny part of me admired him though for his words, very intelligent for his age, but not that it mattered now, all he had said was lies! I wasn't like that... right?

"Hiro, what have you done?" Yuki rushed to me, now wearing bathing trunks and a blue T-shirt. He tenderly touched my face, "don't cry..."

"Just told that dimwit the truth, didn't know she was so fragile minded."

"Just go, Hiro," Yuki said.

"Why? So you can comfort her, tell her lies, saying the truth was the lie? Twist it all around?" he paused, "fine, I will leave."

I didn't hear, I didn't see, was I really crying? How could I cry at that boy's words? They were lies, please, Yuki, say that all those things he said were lies! I gulped, but Yuki, he hadn't been here, he hadn't heard... How could he? Would you hold me, please, hold me?

"Don't listen to him, he says mean things to everyone."

What Hiro had said was true, I did need comfort, I did want to hear the lies! Why had he opened up the wounds again? How could he say those things so easy? He didn't know me! Nobody did! Only I did! I breathed heavily. No, that was a lie as well, I didn't know myself... I was lost, I knew nothing!

How very stupid! Why had I seen it now?

I flung myself at Yuki to pull him into a hug, but all I caught was air. I fell down on the sand. "Ugh..." I felt more tears rising to my eyes, the fall had wounded me, but I was mostly wounded by Yuki's action. "Why... did you back?" I whispered.

He looked horrified at me.

"Honda-san... You won't understand," he whispered back.

I swallowed hard. What did he mean, why wouldn't I understand!? This made no sense whatsoever! "Y-Yuki..." Everything was a mess. Complete chaos.

He gave me his hand, I looked at it dazed but finally took it, he helped me up. "Just go, you don't like me, I get it. I feel like such a fool..."

He worriedly looked at me. "I just ca-"

"GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" My lips quivered with hurt and anger.

He turned his attention to the water now, " please listen, there is a reasonable explanation to this..."

"What?"

"I... I can't tell you..."

"That's  it! GO NOW DAMMIT!"

He nodded with closed eyes. "Fine..." He started walking slowly but turned around.

"GO!!!"

I could feel my knees weakening. I fell. What had I done? I looked down at the sand for answers. Why was I so detested by everyone? Yuki who was so amiable... I repeated the question over and over again, _'what had I done'_, while my stare was fixed at the warm brown sand.

I could not only blame Yuki though, it was that damn kid as well! What he had said... it made my heart ache.

Haru

"Hah hah hah, Haru don't just sit there! You can borrow Kisa's kite!" Momiji laughed.

I smiled, "no thanks... Perhaps another time?" I didn't feel like flying a kite, I was too old for that... Well, Momiji was the same age as me but, well... we were another age inside our minds you could say.

"Stop being so boring! Come on!" Momiji tugged my arm. "Come now!"

"All right." I picked up Kisa's kite. Kisa had gone to Kagura and where Hiro was I had no idea.

"Uhm, Haru... You haven't spoken to Tohru right?"

"No..." I liked Tohru, she was a nice girl, but I wasn't as close to her as Momiji and Kisa were. I had thought about visiting, but I hadn't been sure what to do or how I would act...

"OK..."

I touched his hand gently. "Don't worry, she'll come around."

Kagura

"What flavor do you want?" I asked Kisa.

"Strawberry." I squeezed her hand lightly.

"One strawberry and chocolate flavor, please." I said to the boy who worked there.

"I heard you haven't seen Onee-san.."

"No, I didn't even hear it until yesterday evening. My class had a trip to one of the islands that is why I haven't been around."

"You don't have to apologize, I haven't seen her either. I've been here all the time, still..." she said, her voice thick with tears.

"Here you go," the boy said, "one strawberry ice cream and one chocolate ice cream."

"Thank you," I took them and gave Kisa the strawberry flavored. "It's all right, I think Tohru will understand."

"I hope so..." Kisa gulped.

"Don't be sad!" I patted her head. "Eat your ice cream or it'll melt." ^_^ 

Shigure had hastily explained about Tohru's condition. I hadn't fully taken in the information yet and wasn't sure what to think about this, all I knew was that I wanted to help her; it shouldn't be so hard, right? Tohru was a wonderful person with a big heart; even if she had changed it would still be there.

Kyo

I muttered words that were not suitable for most people to hear. That moron Shigure had begged me to buy sodas for everyone since Yuki had forgotten to put in the lemonade in the basket. I had asked him what was wrong with drinking milk and he had looked at me disgusted. There was a store not far away from the beach which he had told me to go to.

A bell rang when I entered. 

Sodas... Sodas, where could it be? Ah, there. I finally decided to take Coke. 

The girl at the counter looked fairly familiar. She smiled to me.

"Arrei...?"

She looked surprised at me, possible a bit scared.

"How did you know my name?" (_Author's note_: Arrei is the girl Kyo saw in chapter six.) How stupid of me! She must think I'm some kind of stalker.

"It's kind of stupid... I saw you on the road a couple of days ago... Some guy called your name..." 

She looked relieved. "Oh, OK. Should I feel honored you remembered me?" she said, smiling.

I blushed while giving her the money to pay for the drink. "Uhm..."

"Well, here's your drink!"

"Thanks..." I left the store. 

I could just kill myself! Why had I done that? You did that you stupid idiot because you say and do things without thinking! 

I sighed, annoyed with myself. Well, it was done with, nothing I could take back; better head back to the beach.

I strolled down and saw... Tohru?! She wasn't so far away. Why was she sitting on the sand? That kuzo nezumi could not be seen, had he left her alone?

"Hey," I called. She didn't reply. Did she not hear me? "HEY!" I called a second time. I saw her turning her head but she didn't say anything this time either. Had something happened? Was she sad? Perhaps she was distracted by something?

When I turned my attention to her again she was no longer sitting on the sand. Hmm? She was now walking to the other direction.

I jogged after her.

"Hey," I touched her lightly on her arm. She ignored my gesture and continued walking. "Hey, don't ignore me!"

She stopped walking and looked at me, I blinked. "Wha-" She flung herself at me and I reacted quickly and jumped away. I grabbed her left arm so she wouldn't fall; she slapped it away and fell.

She breathed heavily, now sitting on her knees on the sand.

"I see," she said softly. "You loathe me also." Also? I shook my head, never mind that, I did not loathe her!

"I don't..." I bent down so I was sitting on the same level as her.

"Then why did you not let me hug you? Are you perhaps disgusted by me?" No, you must understand!

"No! It's not like that!"

"Then what?!" she hissed. What should I say?

"Just wait, you'll understand later!" I dragged her up and this time she didn't protest.

"Stop saying such stupid things! It doesn't make any sense." What should I do? I didn't want her to think this about me; I was not disgusted by her! 

My heart started pounding fast. There was only one thing I could think about that would show her I liked her... Something far better than a hug. Something very difficult for me to do. Did I dare? Should I? Just do it, you can regret it later and perhaps kill yourself over it, but don't think about the consequences now! DO IT!

"H-how about this then?" I gave her a peck on her left cheek. I blushed when I pulled away quickly. "S-see? I'm not disgusted by you." My face was burning, aaaah, what had I done? But it was the only way to show her... I think, or were there other ways?

Tohru blushed. "R-really? You aren't disgusted by me?" I wanted to look at her but I didn't dare, dear God, I hoped Shigure never found out about this!

"No..." 

She reached for my hand and caressed it. She smiled at me and touched my chin; she turned my head around so that I was staring directly in her face. "Tell me, you must tell me why you wouldn't let me hug you?"

"Because, it's just stupid, OK!" I turned around, "let's go to the others."

I could feel her hesitation but she decided to follow.

"What a poor explanation!" she said, she sounded happy though.

I scratched my head. "Hmph, you'll get it, OK? Just be patient, dammit."

She nodded. "OK..."

Suddenly I heard her gasp, what was going on? I turned around and felt her weight on me, NOOOOOO, she had tripped and fallen on me.

I felt my body becoming smaller, my vision clearer. 

I had transformed.

Tohru

I'm definitely going mad. I think I just saw Kyo turning into a cat. Somehow this just didn't feel like one of my fantasies.

**********

The truth is out now. ^_^

NightStalker: Sorry if you felt that I was to mean to Ritsu, but that was the purpose, I have nothing against Ritsu (or anyone in Fruits Basket). You just have to bear it. ~_^ Anyhow, thanks, I'm very flattered that you feel that way.

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto: Thank you!

Stephanie: Lol, I'll see what I can do. Always fun to read long nice reviews. This chapter was a bit inspired by you, you said you liked those warm scenes, so I gave Tohru and Kyo one in the end (I think, or am I mistaken? Is it not a warm scene? O_O) Anyway, thanks!

Arrei: Sorry, I know I have spelling errors, my fingers kind of rush of when I write. (I do look it over though, but of course I can't detect all of them). I hope there weren't many, I found two, I must be blind or something, if there was too many though could you point them out so I know? (The keyboard I'm using at the moment suck as well) That would be great! ^_^ Anyhow, thanks! OMG! You used the word 'love'! *faints*. For the hundredth time thanks for all the great reviews. It always makes me happy when a reader continues to read and review. It's the best thing!


	11. The Beautiful Stranger

**_Chapter XI: The Beautiful Stranger_**

Tohru

Everything was in a daze, I took little notice of Kyo who was dragging me somewhere...

What the hell had just happened!?

Had Kyo turned into a cat before? I remember waiting for him by the water while he was changing, or was that just my imagination?

"What happened?" I mumbled, still very preoccupied with my thoughts.

"Something stupid!" he grunted.

Everything was still... I then noticed that we had stopped and we were now standing in front of Shigure, Yuki, Hatori, Ritsu... and a lot more people... I was feeling very confused.

My dreams... My fantasies, it hadn't been neither! They had all been flashbacks, or? Was this a dream as well?

We were walking again because I could sense my clumsy feet stumbling over each other.

I saw dark hair in front of me... Shigure and Hatori... Gray and orange beside me, Kyo still holding my arm.

I shivered. The day that had started out so warm was now blowing away with the winds. Why had I only brought this bikini and one lousy thin dress with me?

Someone closed the door. I was now in the backseat of a car.

My head fell back, I felt sick, and I was getting a major headache.

_'I thought no one would accept me in this form,'_ a voice said in my head, Kyo? Was it you?

_'I ran away from it all.'_ Yuki? Why run, what were your running from?

_'I don't want you to have contact with him again.'_ Why Shigure? Why can't I have contact with whoever you warned me from?

"I saw something funny..." I mumbled with closed eyes and giggled. "I guess you all will think I am crazy. You want to know what I saw? I saw Kyo turning into a cat! A cat!" I giggled.

"She's going nuts, totally nuts!"

"Shut up baka neko, this is your fault."

"How could I know she was going to fall?!"

"You could step aside, take her arm, and make sure she stays up, must you stand still?"

"I would have if I had known she would fall!!!!"

"Both of you be quiet, can't you see what you are doing to poor Honda-kun? I think she's going to faint."

"Yes, yes, listen to Ha-san! He knows best!"

"You're just saying that because you don't have anything smart to say."

"Yeah, stupid Shigure!"

"SHUT UP!" Hatori shouted.

Voices... wouldn't they stop!

Someone touched my forehead, it was a cool hand, it felt nice.

Yuki

She knows... She knows again!

I stroke away some of her hair from her face and watched her.

I know I had yelled at that baka neko before, blaming him, but the truth was that I was grateful. We must now tell her again, I didn't have to hide it anymore.

Hatori stopped the car and everyone walked out.

"Someone help her," Shigure said.

"I'll do it..." I watched Hatori lifting Honda-san and we went inside.

"H- Hatori?" she mumbled confused.

"You don't have to talk, you have a fever. No wonder after all that has happened to you today."

I wanted to say something, something clever or encouraging, but nothing came out.

"Fever..." she whispered. "That's why I don't feel so good..."

I opened the door to Honda-san's room and Hatori lay her down.

She looked really beautiful, especially in that dress (_Authoress note_: Well, he is a guy after all), should I say, 'you look great, even though you're sick.' Eh, no, that did not sound good at all. What was I thinking? I turned around so no one would see me blushing.

"Rest," Hatori said.

"Rest..." she closed her eyes but only one second went before she sat up alarmed. "What happened? Explain all this... About the Junishi."

"We will, but before we do that, rest," he closed the door in front of the shocked girl and went calmly downstairs. Kyo and I stood silently in front of her door unaware of each others presence.

"Wha- what are you doing here?!" he hissed when he finally saw me.

"May I ask the same," I said and finally decided to go downstairs as well.

What would I do with my time till Honda-san woke up? It felt like an eternity...

Hatori

Everyone was in Honda-kun's room, Yuki sometimes giving her nervous glances, Shigure holding her hand and Kyo was gazing out the window.

"So... I can't hug you without you guys turning into animals?" she finally asked.

I had explained the whole situation to her, she seemed to take it rather well.

"That is correct," I said. "Only the male members though," I added quickly.

"Hmm... What a shame, how can you delicious guys be created and not be touched... Well, no problem if you were gay... Ah, what the hell... Uhm... Yeah, OK, I understand."

Shigure laughed at this and was given a dirty look by Yuki and Kyo.

"Uhm, Honda-san... I'm sorry that I jumped away when you tried to.. you know... I guess you understand now," Yuki said awkwardly.

Silent. "Honda-san?"

"Fine, you're forgiven," she said with a sigh.

"Ehm, thank you." Youth, I shook my head but couldn't help smiling.

"I can't believe all this... I always thought it was something else... Some stupid imaginations, I had no idea you guys turned into animals! Don't worry, I know it seems most pretty girls blabber and can't keep secrets, but I can, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"We understand," I said.

This was taking too long! When would she remember?

"You don't remember anything?" I asked.

Anxiety was seen in her innocent face. "I'm sorry... Sorry for what I said before, you know, me being a pretty girl... No, not just that, about everything. I believe that is something the _real_ Honda Tohru wouldn't say?" I would laugh if it wasn't such tragedy. That was no reason to feel sorry. It made me think of Momiji.

"It's fine, that's not something you should feel sorry about," I said confused. "You don't have to force yourself to be _her_ so we will like you. Be who you are and when you remember you'll probably be another way, just be what you feel."

"OK..." she paused, "that boy, Hiro said something, said I was hiding... It's true, I don't know why really," she sighed. "Can I take a walk? I need fresh air, please?"

"You're not feeling well enough," I said. That was absurd, she shouldn't be walking in her condition.

"Please?" Why did she have that enthralling voice, it was so beautiful after the accident. She sounded like a real woman. I shuddered, how could I think such a thing? I felt disgusted by myself. No, don't be, you are a human being, you are allowed to think such things, just don't say it aloud. I nodded to myself. Yes, that was reasonable.

"I'll go with her," Yuki said.

"No, I want to be alone... Please, or I'll just sneak out later." Just let her go, I said to myself. It's not like she's dying.

I sighed. "Fine, but don't be away to long."

"I promise."

"Put on some warm clothes."

"I will."

"If you feel faint or anything come home."

"Yes."

"Just shut up, Hatori. She has a brain, she can think," Kyo said.

"I'm just doing my job," I said slightly annoyed.

Akito

I took a deep breath, it would start raining, the air and the color of the clouds gave signs of it.

I shifted my position on the rock. Would she come? Had this been a vain attempt?

I smiled, even though I would be soaked in seconds, even though it hurt all over my body, even though this was foolish it would be worth it, suddenly my smile faded. Another possibility entered my mind. If she didn't come I knew I would hit something or someone, I needed to see her! I needed to see her true self, I needed to see the contemptible girl.

A blur of white, someone, a person was walking there.

It was her.

I waited patiently.

Tohru

I dried away a single tear that had managed to escape from one of my eyes. Who am I? What was I doing? Why was I hiding?

Mother, why!? You pain me so, I just want to forget you! No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that...

I felt another presence. Who was there? I turned my head slightly and saw a beautiful young man wearing black clothes.

"Hello," he smiled, what a pretty smile...

"H-hi, you surprised me," I said.

"I'm sorry." He studied me. I saw his eyes following me as I tucked in some of my hair behind my ears, as I shifted position of my hands, at everything I did.

"Uh, do I know you?"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me, yes, you do. I am a cousin of the people you live with." A cousin? Yes, he did share a slight resemblance with Yuki.

"Oh, nice to meet you.. Sorry, I can't remember you, I have-"

"Amnesia, I know," he smiled. He was so pretty... ever more than Yuki. I found myself staring at him.

"Oh, OK."

"You are different?" he asked.

"Uhm, yeah, you can't tell?"

"I can. You don't remember anything?" His voice was so enchanting, I've never heard such an unusual but bewitching voice.

"No," I wouldn't mention the animals to him, he might know, but I couldn't be certain.

"Let's walk, shall we?" My heart skipped a beat, I wasn't sure if it was out of joy, nervousness or was it possible it was out of fear?

I nodded in wonder. "I've never seen you at our house," I said. "Don't you like your cousins?"

He laughed. It gave me chills, I don't know why. "I like them, Yuki and I are very close in fact, but something terrible happened."

It started raining, soft drops of water landed on my hair. "What?" I couldn't imagine Shigure, Yuki or Kyo to do something bad to another person, but what do I know?

"We used to live together, but they moved, they never contacted me, don't you find that disturbing?"

I touched my face wearily. I should probably go back, but something about this man made me stay. "How awful of them," I whispered.

"Yes, I don't want to be the first one to do so, they will have to do the first move, don't you think so?"

"Yes..."

"Tohru-san... You truly are different," he laughed after saying that.

I shuddered, I was afraid of him I realized but also attracted to him in some way. (_Authoress note_: Not _that_ kind of attraction.) 

"I should be heading home," I said. I was freezing to death, that man didn't look cold at all, it was as if he loved the rain.

"Don't tell Yuki or anyone else that I saw you... I don't want them to think that I tried to see them."

"All right, later."

I don't know why, but I felt a sudden urge to see the beautiful man again, I turned around but only found emptiness, had he already left? 

I hadn't been able to clear my mind yet, to find some kind of decision about myself, because of that meeting, should I feel relieved or sad by this?

I sneezed. Bed, warm bed, I'm coming.

Akito

I lifted my head and closed my eyes, I let the rain wash away all my troubles.

****

**********

Runic Knight: Thank you. ^_^

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto: Yes, of course I will continue, well till the story is finished. I'm hoping it won't be to long till then. ^_~;

Faol: Why thanks! Your words means a great deal.

mewlw: She probably will, most people seem to want that.

Arrei: There you have Akito doing something, it wasn't very much though. ^_-;; Don't worry, he'll be around a bit more till the end of the story. Again, a BIG thank you.

Val Kyrie: Yes, this is only based on the anime, since I've seen all the anime but not read so much of the manga. However I know pretty much about it as well. Perhaps you are referring to Rin and Kureno (since they aren't in my story)? I don't know that much of them so I can put them in, because I would probably ruin it. Yes, I am aware that perhaps I rushed a bit in chap ten, but otherwise I know I would go on and on, well forever till she finally realized Hiro's words (Hiro is the best person when it comes to telling the truth, even though it might not be in a gentle way). Anyway, thanks! Honestly, your words made me one happy person. Have I missed something about Kyo? o_O

BishounenChaser: Lol, thank you. I'll see what I can do about Haru.


	12. Authoress Note

_Since this note is so long I decided to separate it from the story. _

_Now to those who have reviewed chapter 11 and the authoress note. Just find your name and you'll see what I had to say about your comments._

Faol: Thank you... I'll see what I can do about Haru. ^_~

Become so Numb: Thanks.

BishounenChaser: ^_^ Thanks you so much! I'm so glad you like it!

kairi: This won't be an Akito and Tohru fic, sorry, but I didn't plan on any pairings. ^_~  Hmm, my favorite pairings... ^_- You shouldn't have asked that question, I can go on forever about pairings in Fruits Basket. I'll try to make it short. When I first saw Fruits Basket I adored Tohru and I was really fascinated about Kyo. I thought that they were perfect for each other since they were so different. But seeing Fruits Basket several times (I've seen every episode tons of times O_O) I disliked Tohru more and more and finally found her, well, a tad annoying (_ I'm so sorry Tohru fans. It must also seem so weird that I'm writing this fic but that's another story, and it's absolutely not meant to humiliate her!) So I have to say that my favorite pairings is Kagura and Kyo which I can talk about forever why, but luckily for everyone I'm tired right now. ~_-; I'm not sure though if you meant my favorite pairings in Fruits Basket (meaning all characters) or who I think Tohru suits best with; if you meant the second one I guess Yuki or Momiji are the most suitable for her. I have _a lot _more to say about everything but I'll just bore you to death (I'm sure I have already done so). Anyway, wow! Your review was just O_O. I'm so glad you feel that way. =D

Seisenshi: Lol, I'm sorry, but that made me just... glad. That's the way every writer (fan writer, original writer etc) wants readers to feel. =D

Val Kyrie: As a matter of fact I was actually aware of that (not as detailed though, thanks for letting me know more).The things I really know little of in the manga are information about Rin and Kureno since I know so little of them. _ I sent you an email in fact, I hope you have received it. ^_~ I'm sorry but I won't put in those parts about Kyo since it's a huge spoiler and I want as many people as possible to be able to read this. Perhaps if I write such a story in the future? Anyway, thanks for everything. ^_^ Oh, by the way I want to thank you for your review in "Interview with the Furuba cast" as well. I can't believe Sey in inspired you, but that doesn't make me less happy about it, nope, more the other way around. Since you liked Kisa I'll see if I can fit her in again (briefly though). That was actually the chapter I was most satisfied with (her and Yuki's). =D Thank you for everything (again ^.^;;)!

Arrei: OK, you have heard this million of times (and you probably have heard me saying "million of times") but your presence and your reviews has made this story a lot better, it probably would have been worse if it wasn't for you. Actually (now I'm referring to your comments in my other story, I thought I might as well put it up now) I have written for a long time, (not every story was in English obviously since it's not my native language) but I stopped writing about two years ago and I recently took it up again, I think I saw it more as a duty and I didn't really care that much in the beginning, I don't feel that way anymore though and I do believe that I'm starting to remember some of my eh, "skills". About Akito's week, yes, perhaps it's unbelievable, ~_^ but I wanted to write about each day, how he lives them, and I wanted to make him aware of how long he has to live. I'm sorry if it is unrealistic, but eh, I'm stupid. -_^; My native language is Swedish...

justareviewer, notawriter: Thank you! ^_^ I'm so glad that it came out as I wanted (sad but slight funny at times).

Keriana Williams: @_@ Lol, that was crazy, but it's nothing wrong with that! XD Thank you so much!

hiei-luver45: Uhm, I'm glad you like the fic but I'm not quite sure what you mean when you called Tohru a whore here, I'm sure you're joking, but that's not something that should be joked about. A whore is a woman who has sex for money, and that's not what Tohru does. A girl who flirts is not a whore and should not be called one. I'm truly glad that you spent time reviewing this but perhaps you should try to be more considerate with such words in the future.

**_~Romea_**

****


	13. Realization in The Rain

To those who reviewed my author note, you can find that I have updated it and it contains new "information" now. ^.^;

Since some people wanted Haru in I put him in this chapter. It was rather odd, ^_~; but he didn't fit in any other scene.

This chapter is kind of weird (I'm so sorry Val Kyrie if it was too rushed!), but I only have time writing stories before I go to bed. O.o This day I was particularly tired... I had no idea what to do with this chapter. ;_;

I have never felt so much doubt about a chapter, but I'll post it anyway. _ This chapter has been the one I've had most problems with. ~_-;

The next chapter will be the final chapter.

**_Chapter XII: Realization in The Rain_**

Yuki

I opened the door but as soon as I saw who it was I regretted my action.

"Yuki..." Haru said softly.

"Hello," I replied and showed my younger cousin in. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm... I was going shopping," I looked at his empty hands, "but I got a little lost... I did however find my way here. Thought I might say hello to you Yuki," he said and looked into my eyes.

"Eh, hello."

"No! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kyo said who had just walked downstairs. 

I turned my head lazily to his direction, not another one...

"Hello Kyo," he said ignoring his comment. "How's Tohru-san?"

"Feh, she's upstairs, ask her yourself." Kyo crossed his arms and shot Haru a dirty look.

"I'm asking you," he said and touched my shoulders. "Right Yuki?"

Before I could reply _someone_ interrupted me.

"Get out! You're annoying everyone!" Kyo shouted.

"Yuki how is Tohru-san?"

I sighed. "She-"

"Jeez, don't you get it? Not even the mouse wants you near. Leave!"

Not clever kitty, not clever at all.

"So, you want to fight?" Black Haru said. "Fine, I'll just go up myself and see how Tohru-san is, perhaps we can have a little fun," he said and grinned.

"What?!" Kyo looked fiercely at Haru. "You are not getting away with that!"

"Bring it on!"

Such nuisance... 

Kisa

I never got to talk to her...

"Kisa..." Hiro said softly.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cry," I said and looked at his feet.

He wiped the tears of with his gentle hands. "If Kisa wants... We can go to Shigure's house today..." he mumbled.

He was rewarded with a huge smile. "OK!"

Hanajima

I walked with calm steps on the road, the rain showering my hair. It had started raining fifteen minutes after I left, I did not take notice of this though. 

I had other things on my mind, such as one of my best friends, Tohru.

I touched the photos in my bag just to make sure they were still there.

Tohru, so many burdens laid on her.

I had called her many times but she always hung up. Arisa had done the same...

Well I wouldn't stand by watching this time.

Tohru

I watched as the rain fell on the ground.

Rain, it was very beautiful. Small drops of water falling from the sky... Rain, what a pretty name.

I sighed.

I was going crazy just lying in bed...

I squeezed the book I was holding in my hands. The diary of Honda Tohru...

I knew I could remember everything now, I could become my former self in an instant, but I blocked it all out.

I had always been aware of this but I didn't notice it till now.

I, no we had all blamed it all on the amnesia, but what should be blamed was my weak mind.

How unusual, I was actually feeling rather calm about this even though I had no idea what to do with myself.

How had I realized this? With time, was the only answer I found. No, it was not just time, it was the help of everyone... They had given me space, they had let me be well, me. I had wanted them near me, I had wanted them to make me forget.

I touched the window and breathed heavily.

The memories were so close now...

I opened it and stretched my hand out. Cold.

They could escape any second I thought with sudden fear.

I pressed my hand to my eyes, feeling the water touching my lids.

My behavior, the way I had acted towards everyone I did not feel guilt or shame, just confusion, would I regret it later?

I closed the window.

The rain hit the window roughly.

I'm just human, I thought a bit silly.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

Frowning I said, "yes?"

There was no reply, the person decided just to enter. "Hello..." she said.

Before I had found myself disgusted with her, now when I saw her it was something else I felt... Emptiness. "Hanajima Saki right?" 

I was an empty shell. Everything had been an illusion.

"Tohru-kun, how are you?" she asked.

What is this feeling?

"I'm fine..."

Hanajima started to dig in her purse and took out something. "Look at this," she said.

I looked doubtfully at the picture she was holding but finally took it.

I looked at Hanajima and she looked at me silently. 

I then looked at the picture.

It was a picture of Mother, Uotani, Hanajima and myself. We were standing in a park I think, surrounded with beautiful flowers. I was in the middle with a huge grin placed on my lips, my Mother was behind my hugging me smiling as well. On my right was Uotani showing her fists into the air and on my left was Hanajima standing looking solemnly.

_"Wow," Mother said. "That was one great picture! Thank you mister for taking it!"_

_He smiled. "No problem, anything for such pretty ladies."_

_She laughed._

I touched my head.

"What's wrong?" Hanajima asked.

"Nothing..."

"That picture was taken when we were fifteen in a park," she said. "It was your Mother's birthday..."

_"I'll be back soon!" Mother shouted from the door._

_"Have a safe trip!" I called after her._

I dropped the picture and hugged myself.

It could not be avoided anymore...

I could not hide anymore. 

I had to be strong.

"Tohru-kun!" Hana-chan ran to my side and hugged me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but you know that you shouldn't provoke me, it makes me Black," Haru said to Kyo when he walked into my room.

"Oh, shut u- Tohru?! What's wrong?"

The two boys ran to my side as well.

"Mother... I'm sorry..." Tears ran down from my eyes.


	14. Goodbye

Yue's Lady: I did send you an email, it was quite some time ago. How strange that you didn't receive it.

To those who believe this is Kyoru or perhaps some other pairings: There are no pairings in this story. If I had wanted pairings I would have spent more times portraying that certain couple that I wanted paired... -_~ I would have put up a "warning" sign saying what pairs there were. I guess people assume that this is Kyoru because of the "beach scene". Tohru had such scenes with others too (not as, uh "romantic" if you would call that though). Bleh, I'll shut up. No pairings.

Sorry for the long wait. I have been away (where I don't have any access to a computer) I'm back now though.

**_Chapter XIII: Goodbye_**

Yuki

Vacation was coming to an end.

Vacation was a time to relax and have fun. I did have fun, yes... I did... Did I relax? Not really.

I glinted at the brunette not far from me. She was smiling... Her _real _smile.

With gentle words I asked, as I had often asked these last days when her memories had been restored: "How are you?"

I was received a reassuring smile, a smile that tried to tell me: don't worry but all I saw was shame and a glimpse of pain.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Are you?"

She blushed and turned her head to the other direction. "I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe that I acted this way... I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry Yuki-kun! I must have caused so much suffering to you and everyone else...And my thoughts! How awful they were! I- I- I..." she fell silent.

"Don't be," I said with great warmth. "Don't feel this way. The only one who was suffering during this was you, not us..." I patted her shoulders and let my hand rest there.

She sniffed. "I'm sorry..."

We sat there in silence for awhile.

My hand on her shoulders.

"A new start," I suddenly said. "School starts soon," I mumbled.

"Another season is coming," she agreed. "A new beginning..." she whispered.

Akito

I rested my head in my hands.

Fools, fools, fools, fools, fools, such fools!

They had been drawn in the trap again! Now they were chained to her yet again! Those idiots.

I glanced at the messenger who was lying on the floor, he had fainted from my attack on him. It was Momiji who had been the deliverer. Quite a coincidence really, I had found him smiling happily to himself and asked him why. Hmph, caught in the light... Frozen.

I hadn't lost faith yet. They would retrieve from her and walk to me. Yes, they would...

Kyo

I studied the clear sky from the roof. All troubles were washed away...

It all seemed like a dream. I suddenly felt doubt. Had it been a dream?

I could hear Yuki and Tohru talking downstairs. No, it had all been real.

My heart pounded loudly, it was because I was thinking about the kiss I gave her on the beach. What did she think of it now?

Hmph, not that I cared, I lied to myself.

Tohru

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" I called after my friends.

They turned around smiling and waited for me to catch them.

"Hey!" Uo said and put her arms around me.

"Tohru-kun," Hana said and did the same.

A month had passed by now. I was feeling good, better then ever actually. I didn't lie to myself anymore. It did take a lot of effort to do so, to forget, no, not forget! I would never use that word again. The word I was searching was _to get over_. Don't dwell on the past anymore. Concentrate on the present.

I smiled to Hana and Uo-chan. 

"Hey," a voice said.

"Kyo-kun!" I grinned to him.

He muttered something that sounded like: "come here for a sec..."

I looked questioned at Hana and Uo but they shrugged. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Do you remember..." he blushed. "Uhm, the beach..."

What was he talking about? "Kyo-"

Suddenly I blushed, I believe I was the color of the apple Snow White had eaten, the reddest apple of them all.

"The _thing_ you did?" I stammered.

He nodded violently.

"I'm sorry that I you had to do it! I was so mean to you... I hope you can forgive me!"

Poor Kyo. I hadn't thought about it till now. My face was burning. I hope he still wasn't mad about it!

He looked at me oddly. "Oh... It's OK..." It looked like he was going to laugh but he never did. The bells rang. "Better head to class," he muttered.

I nodded.

In the classroom I tried to listen to the teacher but it was impossible. I had other things on my mind.

I looked outside and watched a leaf fall.

A week ago Shigure had given me a new frame to the picture of my Mother. It was now hanging on the wall in my room. The last time I had spoken to it was one week after I got my memories back. It was to say _goodbye_. I was letting her go. At last...

The pictures of Uo and Hana were now in my photo album again but I still had the Souma boys' pictures there, I didn't tell them though. It was a secret.

In my notebook I had a picture of all the zodiac animals. I thought it would be fun. After all they were my new family now. Another picture of my Mother that had used to be there was now in the photo album..

I couldn't believe that I had been that wild girl. I had to admit though that it had been... liberating. It had been exhausting though but I was happy that it had happened. We shouldn't regret things that had happened. I had learned things through this. I was more secure.

I would no longer borrow my words from her, OK, maybe some, but perhaps I would find my own words soon.

I saw Yuki smiling to me and I smiled back, I then turned to Kyo and smiled to him, he turned away.

The wild girl that I had been would have thought _"such handsome guys!"_ and now that I thought about it I had to agree. They truly were wonderful.

___________________________________________________________________________

The End.

Thank so much for my wonderful readers, especially to Arrei, thank you, thank you, thank you everyone!

The majority wanted her to remember so there you go. ^-^ Personally I like bad endings more. (o.O)


End file.
